Taking Control
by kjbamforth
Summary: Sequal to 'The Queen Of All Vampires'. Bonnie Has To Deal With All Sorts of New Problems when a vampire is going round killing slayer and fighting her reflections. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you vampire partners, you my kiss you're bride!" Renfeild spoke proudly. He didn't like me but he was happy for Vlad. My husband. Vladimir Dracula. I kissed Vlad and giggled. I couldn't be happier. I had two gorgeous newborn children and a perfect husband. Life couldn't get better.

"Well done Vladdy!" the count shouted putting his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"Thanks dad" Vlad chuckled. I was still smiling ecstatically. Erin hugged me.

"Congratulations!" she said smiling. She was like my best friend now. She had helped me sort out the wedding.

"Thank you!" I said looking at Vlad. Who was walking around shaking peoples hand.

"Bonnie Dracula. It suits" Bertrand said wrapping his arm round Ingrid.

"Sure does!" I walked over to Vlad and held his hand.

"I love you" he whispered in my eye. I giggled.

"I love you too" I mimed back. Hugging him tightly. I walked over to Alex and lifted Gen Gen from her.

"You are gorgeous Bonnie!" Alex said putting Fabian on the sofa.

"Thank you Alex and thanks for watching the twins"

"Don't be silly. You don't need to thank me!" I stroked my dress. It was black and went out a little at the waist.

"Bonnie" Vlad gestured. I walked towards him and wrapped my arm around him. "This is my uncle"

"Nice to meet you" I shook his hand.

"And you!" the tall man said.

"And this is my cousin"

"Hi"

"Hello" the girl said.

"Do they have a name?"

"Uncle Ivan and Olga"

"That's much better, are they staying for the celebration dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" I grabbed his and led him out the door to our room.

"We have like 50 people in there you know!" Vlad said. I kissed him passionately.

"Welcome to the family!" he whispered.

"Mrs Dracula. Has a ring"

"It does"

"So what is Renfeild serving?"

"no clue. Probably some guts of some sort"

"Scrumptious! I will say I need to feed the twins"

"You're not getting out of it this easy!"

"I have my ways"

"Dinners ready!" Ingrid said opening the door.

"Ok. Give us a minute" Vlad said.

"No. Now, I need to put you're present in her" I smiled and walked back to the dining room.

"Vladdy. I have a speech prepared!" the count said.

"Oh god!" Vlad moaned sitting down next to me.

"When Vladdy was a baby I knew his future would be dark. Now look at him. Grand high vampire and married. He will take my place and be a great leader and..."

"Ok dad we get it" the count glared at Vlad for a second then smiled.

"To Vlad and Bonnie!" Ingrid cheered. Everyone copied. I smiled as Renfeild brought the food in. I smiled sarcastically and ate my food. It was actually really nice to be fair. I drank my soy blood and stood up.

"I best put Gen Gen and Fabian down" I kissed Vlad and walked to pick up the small seats that the babies were asleep in. They were only 2 months old but super cute. The count wanted me and Vlad to feed them blood. We obviously disagreed! I gave them there bottles and laid them in there mosses basket, tucking them in there blanket. Vlad zoomed behind me, making me jump.

"There beautiful aren't they" he said kissing my cheek.

"You're eyes"

"You're beauty" I smiled and looked around noticing a coffin. A rather big coffin. "Wedding present?"

"Guessing?" he walked over and turned it over. "To Vlad and Bonnie. A bigger coffin for you guys, enjoy! Love Ingrid and Bertrand"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Now we aren't squished into a single coffin!"

"And I wont have to sleep squished against you"

"Oh hush up" I slapped his arm. I kissed as a sympathetic sorry and sat in the coffin. It was the size of a double bed. I smiled and laid down, taking in today.

Vlad lifted me out and clicked his fingers, making it shut.

"Put me down Vlad!" I kicked my legs. I put me dad and started laughing. He knew I hated it when he picked me up. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is Bonnie!"

"Saw Erin's boyfriend yesterday!"

"Really. Was he as good looking as me?"

"Well...?"

"HEY!"

"Only kidding. He's really nice!"

"Come on. I... we need to say night to everyone. It was 1AM!

"night!" we both said. We climbed into the new coffin and fell asleep. I loved my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bonnie babies" Vlad mumbled sleepily. I groaned and sat up, banging my head on the lid of the coffin. It was the 4th time tonight.

"Ouch!" I whispered clicking my fingers and sitting up. I kicked Vlad to wake him up.

"Bagzy Gen Gen" it wasn't normal to 'Bagzy' kids but Gen Gen was easier to put back to sleep. I sighed and kissed Vlad's cheek and quickly sped towards Fabian's cot. The count wanted them to sleep in coffins but that was no way happening. They are still half human and shall live like that for now. In sixteen years they can do what they want, but until then they live like me and Vlad. Normal. We fed the twins and climbed back into the coffin. I went to go back to sleep when the count walked in. I sighed and watched him do his usual 'look at me look'

"What dad?" Vlad groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Look who I found at the door" the count smiled cunningly.

"I wanna sleep!"

"It's like 7Am. you're lucky I'm awake!"

"Well who's here?"

"Come see" Vlad hopped out of the coffin and sighed. I laced our fingers and walked to the dining room.

"Jonno, mina!" I heard Vlad say. He dragged me towards a small man. I looked to the side to see another man, a little taller then the other.

"Vlad" Jonno said shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you're help. There is a vampire gang killing slayers. I need you're help to find them. They killed 19 slayers in a matter of minutes; over 50 slayers have been killed by the same vampires" Mina said.

"I'm so sorry. I will find who did this!"

"Ryan called us and us that they were planning to attack"

"Bonnie, go get Erin" I nodded and sped to Erin's room. I knocked.

"Come in!" she said I walked in.

"There's someone called Ryan here?" I said.

"Ryan is here?"

"That's what Vlad said his name was"

I sped Erin to the dining room and watched her hug this man.

"And this is?" Jonno asked looking at me.

"Oh yeah. Jonno, this is Bonnie. My wife" I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"And you. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Bonnie this is Ryan, Erin's brother" Vlad said pointing his hand towards Ryan, who was still hugging Erin.

"Vampire?"

"Yep" Ryan said finally releasing Erin who was smiling ecstatically.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Well you're welcome to stay here"

"Thank you. I think I'm safer here" we sat down at the table and began talking about how to catch the slayer killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard a cry. I sped and picked up Fabian, speeding back in to the dining room. I got a bottle of the fridge and placed it in is mouth.

"That's our son Fabian" Vlad smiled. I smiled and sat down next to Vlad.

"Cute!" Jonno said letting out a little smile.

"Thank you" I whispered smiling.

"You're first?" Mina asked trying to make conversation.

"Half of it"

"What?"

"Twins" Vlad explained gently.

"Fabian and Genevieve or Gen Gen for short" Erin said. Jonno nodded in an understanding way. Mina smiled.

"Where's the other one?"

"Asleep. I'll bring her in later when she's awake"

"Ok then. Where's Ingrid and you're father?"

"Ingrid and Bertrand are probably asleep and dad will be with Renfeild" Vlad said.

"And Wolfy?"

"I don't know actually. Probably asleep"

"Can you show me where we shall be staying. It's been a long night" Mina asked politely. I nodded and showed them to my old room.

"Sorry it's not very big. It's the only room we have left" I said patting the dusty quilt cover. I insisted Renfeild put my old bed back in when I moved into Vlad's room. Make it spare for visitors.

"Don't be silly. Thank you Bonnie" I nodded and left her to rest. On the way back to the dining room I put Fabian back in his cot. I walked downstairs and sat beside Vlad.

"Hey!" Ingrid said walking in just after me.

"You're, awake?" Vlad said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Bertrand wont stop snoring. I was tempted to stick stakes up his nose" I sniggered.

"Should have done it"

"Yeah because that would have ended well"

"Would have been funny" Ingrid agreed with that. She smiled and started laughing.

"Renfeild I'm hungry"

"He's with dad somewhere"

"Probably cleaning the blood mirror ready for the twins"

"What's the blood mirror?" I asked. Vlad and Ingrid stared at me.

"You go into the blood mirror to get you're vampire reflection"

"Well I didn't?"

"Well every vampire has to go through the blood mirror"

"I am not going into some mirror!"

"You have to too get you're full powers"

"And if I don't?"

"You wont have you're full powers"

"I don't want t..." Vlad interrupted me.

"Come on Bonnie! Dad will be down there and you can get it over and done with!"

"No Vlad!" I sped out so I wouldn't have to listen to anymore.

"Bonnie!" Vlad sped behind me and lifted me over his shoulder. I started kicking my legs.

"Vlad put me down!" I shouted warningly. I could hear him laughing.

"It will take like five minutes Bonnie and then you will have you're full powers"

"When I get down I am totally staking you!"

"Well you can but you would rather thank me after"

"No I wont, just put me down!"

"No Bonnie. We have our proper coronation in a month!"

"Well then I will do it in 3 weeks and 6 days!"

"No. If you do it now then it will be over and done with"

"Ingrid, tell him!"

"You're on you're own here Bonnie. Vlad's right!" Ingrid said shrugging her shoulders.

"Finally someone to try out the improved blood mirror" the count smiled cheerfully. I scowled at him.

"You shut up!" I said to the count. His face looked like he had been slapped with a puppy. That made me smile. I heard some doors swing open. I was bricking this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vlad kissed me lightly and shut the doors behind me quickly. I took a deep breath.

"Vlad is so dead!" I whispered to myself. Stood in front of me was just an ordinary mirror with swords across it. I folded my arms and slowly walked towards the mirror. I could see my reflection. It looked just like me. it waved at me. I jumped back.

"Hello!" it said. "Well come in then!" I stepped forward into the mirror and stood before me. "So you're the good me?"

"You're point?"

"WE can soon change that"

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Because all vampires are evil"

"Vlad's not"

"He is weak"

"I'm still half human"

"Still half vampire!"

"Look whatever you're going to do, just get it over with"

"Finally!"

I walked out of the mirror room to see Vlad stood opposite.

"Was it that bad?" he asked kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Finally got my proper fangs" I smiled showing him the two fangs at the top of my mouth. He smiled and nodded.

"Impressive!"

"I know right!"

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I have a bit of a buzz"

"Just a side effect"

"I'm still going to stake you"

"Do it. Let's see how cool you look then!" I laughed and hugged him gently. I was nearly the same height as him now.

"Love you"

"Love you too Mrs Dracula! Now come on, let's go show you off" I smiled and watched him speed away. I followed him. On the way I passed him and waved. He frowned at his defeat.

"And the winner is. Bonnie Dracula!" I announced. Vlad caught up with my and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Cheat" he whispered. I looked around to see Gen Gen on the sofa.

"What's Gen Gen doing in here?"

"She woke up so I fed her" Ingrid said. I smiled and gave her a 'thank you' look. She nodded.

"Well thank you Ingrid. Jonno do you wanna come to the training room and look for the vampires?"

"Sure" Jonno said. They walked out. I sat next to Ingrid.

"I'm guessing you have a massive migraine. You can feel you're fingers and you have a buzz"

"How did you know?"

"Happened to me when I went through the blood mirror"

"Where's Alex and the count?"

"'talking' in there room"

"Oh 'talking'. Hey have you seen Wolfy?"

"He's in the study I think. He seems really upset lately" I nodded and sped to the study.

"Wolfy?" I said noticing him whimpering in the corner.

"Bonnie" he cried. I knelt down beside him.

"What's wrong Wolfy?" he shook his head. "Tell me Wolfy. You can trust me"

"I...its my mum... she's d...ead"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I jumped back. "Wh...at?"

"I just have a feeling that she is dead" Wolfy murmured.

"Well how do you know she's dead?"

"Because I went to our castle and she wasn't there and she's not answering my calls"

"She was probably hunting"

"NO! SHE'S DEAD!"

"Look, let's go get Vlad and tell him ok?" Wolfy nodded. "Vlad!"

"What's up?" Vlad said stumbling in.

"You're brother thinks you're mums dead because when he went she wasn't home and isn't answering the phone" I explained. Vlad sighed.

"Well why don't we try and speak to her over my laptop yeah? I downloaded a new app so we can talk to people" he sped and got his laptop. He pressed the dial button.

"Hello?" said a voice. I looked at Wolfy who was beaming. I let Wolfy talk to her.

"Hi mum!" Wolfy said waving. The women looked really uptight if you ask me.

"Hello darling"

"Mum I'm so glad you're ok I thought you were dea..." he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Renfeild wants to know how long Jonno and Mina are staying?" Alex asked politely.

"Who's that Wolfy darling?"

"That's Alex, dads girlfriend" Vlad said. The women's face dropped. She cut off the screen. Wolfy skipped off out the room.

"What's up with her?" I asked Vlad who was looking nervous.

"She's coming over!" Vlad said sounding off. "Come on let's tell dad" I smiled and stood up, beating him to the dining room. "Mums coming"

"WHAT!" the count roared.

"She heard Alex speaking"

"Well that's just perfect!" i heard a bang. Next thing I knew I was being protected by Vlad's arms and there stood a woman. Vlad's mum. Her red dress went down to the floor and trailed behind her.

"Hello bun bun" she said with an evil look in her eye. "Mummies here!"

"Mum!" Wolfy said hugging her legs. She shook him off.

"Hows my little boys"

"Fine" Vlad said stubbornly.

"Eugh! What's she doing here?" Ingrid scoffed walking in with Bertrand.

"Who's this then?" she said speeding next to Bertrand.

"My boyfriend mum. Back off"

"Shame. We could have had fun"

"Go way mum!"

"Is that anyway to treat you're mother!"

"My mum left years ago"

"Don't dwell on the past darling. How are you county?"

"Good without you thanks. Have you met Alex, my fiancé" the count smiled.

"But bun bun!"

"Don't 'bun bun' me Magda. You left me for a werewolf!"

"Meh. I was young"

"Why are you here?"

"Too see my darling children of course!"

Ingrid and Vlad scoffed at this.

"Yeah. Right!" Vlad said sarcastically.

"Honestly I have. And this is?" Magda pointed to me.

"My wife Bonnie"

"Eugh! Half blood. Disgusting creatures!" I looked down and watched my feet.

"Mum!"

"Only telling the truth!"

"I'm an uncle mummy!" Wolfy said tugging on her dress.

"Oh Ingrid. Congratulations"

"Not me mum" Ingrid said edging her away. Me and Vlad stood proudly.

"Oh. Toot toot Vlad. Baby with a half blood"

"Oh shut up mum!"

"Is that even allowed?"

"Bonnie is the Vampire queen actually. And erm babies" Ingrid said smiling at me. this was going to be so fun! His mum officially hates me.

"You've mated twice with it?"

"No mum. Twins!" Vlad snapped wrapping his arms around me. I had my arms folded nervously.

"And what's this queen thing about?"

"Bonnie is the vampire queen"

"Impossible! Half bloods are nothing! They are just spare parts. They shouldn't be a vampire. Slay them, that's what I say"

"MUM!"

"Well Vladdy. You can do so much better then her!" I buried my head in Vlad's chest.

"So when are you leaving?" the count asked. I think he liked me now. After saving everyone.

"When I have you back!"

"Not happening!"

"Well I best get back darlings. I'm staying down the road so I will see you tomorrow" she blew a kiss and walked out.

"Are you ok Bonnie?" Vlad said hugging me tightly. I lied and nodded.

"Fine" I said sighing. I sped towards our room. I looked down at Fabian and Gen Gen in there cots. I laid in the coffin and closed the lid. Finally crying to myself. If his mum was going to be around. I was just going to stay here!

"Bonnie?" I heard Vlad say lightly. I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked. The coffin lid flew open. "You're mums nice"

"Don't listen to her Bonnie!" he climbed in next to me.

"Well it's pretty hard Vlad!"

"I have done it every time she has come"

"She hates me!"

"She hates everyone Bonnie. She will leave soon"

"Fine but I'm not talking to her!"

"That's fine. Just avoid her"

"That's going to be pretty hard when she is going to be here everyday until you're dad gets with her and she will want to be with Fabian and Gen Gen Gen!"

"Well then stay with me!"

"Fine I will!"

"Good!"

"Good"

"Fine!"

"I get it Vlad"

"Come on"

"Where now. I want to sleep"

"To help Jonno"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes Bonnie! Now put the babies in there pram and let's go" I groaned and did as he asked.

"Hey Jonno. Sorry we were so long. Mum trouble" Vlad said sitting next to Jonno. I smiled and waved.

"It's ok" Jonno said.

"Found anything?"

"Well when they attack they always leave a marking on the floor" he showed us a picture of a circle with 2 lines down the middle.

"It's a family crest" I said studying it.

"So it's a family of vampires?"

"Maybe. It may be the leaders crest" Vlad answered.

"Well what do we look for?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can search it up on "

"Are you being serious!" I asked.

"How else are we meant to find information"

"Look in a book"

"Anyway, search the crest!"

"It's not on here. It must be a half blood"

"They will be craving Vlad!" Jonno shouted.

"I know. We need to warn everyone. Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So they will kill everything?" Bertrand asked with his arm protectively around Ingrid.

"Not if we stop them!" Jonno said.

"We don't know who they are!"

"Well we can go look can't we?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"You can stay here and sign some stuff from the council"

"that's so unfair Vlad!"

"Life's unfair Bonnie" he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Augustus is coming over in a bit with the paperwork. I'm leaving you with Ingrid" I nodded and kissed him.

"Bring them back for me to kill" Erin joked.

"Will do Erin" Ryan smiled

"Right. Come on then" within a flash they were gone. I went and picked up the twins from the training room and sat them on the sofa lightly. Sitting beside them.

"Why couldn't I go!" Ingrid moaned slamming a bottle of blood on the counter.

"How do you think I feel" I moaned playing with my nails.

"My boyfriends coming over later to meet you all" Erin said excitedly.

"Is he cute?"

"So cute!"

"As cute as Vlad?"

"Yeah!"

"No way!"

"I think he is!"

"Fabians crying!" Ingrid said quickly.

"I can hear Ingrid!" I said putting Fabian over my shoulder and rubbing his back. "Will someone grab me a bottle" Erin threw me a bottle and I placed it in his mouth. "He's not hungry?"

"Nappy?"

"Right" I grabbed the nappy bag and changed him. "There you go baby!" I announced.

"Well done!"

"Thank you Erin" I sat him up on my chest and turned on the TV. His big eyes fixed to it.

"You are both having a bath tonight! Stinky bums" I heard a giggle. I looked down to see Fabian laughing. I looked up at Ingrid who was smiling. "Good boy" I kissed his head.

"Bet you feel proud!" Ingrid said smiling at Fabian. The doorbell rang.

"Go to auntie Ingrid!" I handed Fabian to Ingrid and allowed Augustus to walk in.

"Ebony" he spoke proudly.

"Bonnie" I said. I hate being called ebony.

"Ebony Dracula. I have some paperwork for you"

"Yippee! What fun!" I said sarcastically.

"No joke Ms Dracula" I smirked.

"Come on then. Let's sit at the table" I showed him to the table. he pulled out a stack of papers. "You being serious!"

"Yes I am. I will pick them up later"

"Great. That's my year sorted" I began on the paper work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I finally finished after 4 hours.

"I can't feel my hand!" I moaned shaking it about like a raging chicken.

"Want some food?" Ingrid asked.

"Can I have what you're having please. Unless it includes blood"

"KK"

"Where's Erin?"

"With her boyfriend in her room" I nodded and sped.

"Erin?" I asked knocking.

"Come in!" I heard. I walked in. "Bonnie this is my boyfriend harry. Harry, this is Bonnie" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry!"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Is he?"

"Vampire? Yes" Erin said. I smiled. I heard Gen Gen cry. I groaned.

"Well it was nice to meet you"

"Ok Gen Gen what do y..." before I could finish I saw Magda holding Gen Gen Gen.

"You need to give her more attention!" Magda smirked.

"Yeah ok" I put my arms out and grabbed her.

"How you made such a beautiful child I don't know"

"Gee. Thanks!"

"Well what do you expect me to say. Thanks for marrying my son. He probably had to choose you"

"I'm not listening"

"Well he could have anyone and he chose you!"

"Because he loves me!"

"You tell yourself that darling"

"I will. Why would he marry me if he didn't"

"Because he had to"

"Well you ran off with a werewolf so you can't pin it on me" then she hit me. straight on the cheek.

"MUM!" I heard someone shout. I saw Vlad run up to her. "GET OUT NOW!"

"What!"

"NOW!" Magda smirked at me and sped out. I was clutching my face with my free hand. "Are you ok Bonnie?"

"I think so" I said pulling me hand away.

"Get me some ice Ingrid" my cheek killed. I didn't deserve it.

"What are you doing back?"

"I just had a vision you were in some kind of trouble" Ingrid threw him some ice in a towel and he patted my cheek. I winced every time he touched it. I sat down on the sofa whilst he carried on. "Just a bruise. Why did she hit you?"

"Because she was moaning at me saying you didn't love me so I said that she ran off with Patrick"

"Good one" he high fived me.

"I have done all the paper work and stuff"

"Thank you" he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. I had to pull back. I winced.

"Cheek" I explained.

"So I can't kiss you until you're bruise is better?"

"Well I think I can bare it once in a while!"

"Well that's good" he kissed me again.

"Feed Gen Gen will you. I need to run them a bath" he groaned and stood up. I smiled. "That's my little slave!"

"Don't push it Ebony!"

"Call me Ebony once more and you will find garlic in you're soy blood!"

"Sorry!" he joked. My cheek was thumping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning looking like I had been dragged threw a bush backwards. My cheek wasn't a purple colour anymore. It was just red.

"Morning!" Erin said cheerfully. I smiled slightly.

"Morning Erin" I said with a croaky voice.

"Hows you're cheek?"

"Ok today. Just hurts. You ok?"

"Yeah. What do you think of harry?"

"He seems really nice. Good job!"

"I like to think so"

"Is mummy coming over today?"

"Hopefully not" Vlad said strolling in.

"She's you're mum Vlad" I said. He shouldn't hate her because of me.

"No she's not. She left when I was 5 and returns every now and then. She is more like an evil step mother"

"At least you know you're mum"

"So do you"

"I saw them for like 3 weeks in all my life!"

"Good point. Anyway everyone hates her!"

"Obviously not this werewolf or Wolfy!"

"Back to a different subject, want a drink?" Vlad cut in quickly. I nodded and sat at the table. he handed me a cup of soy blood.

"Thanks"

"What are we doing today then?"

"What can we do?"

"Well I can't do anything except stay inside and look pretty"

"Well you're very good at that!"

"Thank you" he pressed a kissed to my lips and sat down next to me. "Why don't you go shopping with Erin or something?"

"I hate shopping. That's Redfield's job"

"Morning" Ingrid said speeding in and sitting on the throne in the middle of the room. "So how are we getting rid of mum this time?"

"You usually come up with the ideas" Vlad said calmly.

"Well I have a little idea"

"Go on?"

"Well what if we showed mum what it would be like if she came back to the family. The no biting rule?"

"Good plan. I'm in!" I said smiling.

"Me too" Vlad said nodding.

"And me" Alex said strolling in. "Get rid of her?"

"This time, for good" Ingrid said deviously. We all glanced looks and nodded. "How do we show her?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello darlings" Magda said shifting through the door. We were all sat at the table.

"Hi mum" Ingrid said stubbornly. She winked at me.

"Hows Patrick these days then?" I asked looking at her.

"We have split up I'm afraid darlings, so I'm here for you father"

"I'm afraid I'm with count" Alex said smiling at her gracefully.

"Yeah so you might as well go" Vlad asked pointing to the door.

"Well why don't we go hunting county?"

"I'm afraid there is a no biting rule mum"

"Well that means nothing to me!"

"It does mum"

"Why's that?"

"Anyway. So you have defiantly split up with Patrick?"

"Yes. I don't love him anymore"

"Are you sure because I thought you dearly loved him?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No. Were through. I never loved him"

"Is that the truth?"

"Honestly it is. Patrick was for show that's all"

"But what about the times you left us for him?" Ingrid snapped

"I just needed the money from him. It seemed the right thing at the time"

"Say you love dad and not Patrick?"

"I love county and not Patrick!" Magda said proudly.

"Say cheese mummy!" Vlad said pulling out the video camera from the bookshelf.

"W...hat are you doing?"

"Just playing. I think the press and Patrick would love to see this don't you?"

"I'm you're mother, you wouldn't!"

"Oh. We would!" I said standing up. "Now, unless you want this to go viral I suggest you get out. You really have no clue do you?"

"One favour. Leave my son alone and get away from him"

"No thanks!"

"Do you want another slap?"

"Try it love. See how much bad publicity you get then. Hitting the vampire queen twice. That wont go down well"

"Well I think you do" I grabbed her arm as she raised it and pushed it down forcefully.

"Ok, here is how it's going to go. You hit me once. Well now it's my turn. You have 3 seconds to get out before I slap you twice as hard and that thing gets Emailed to every vampire in the world" she backed away. "3, 2, 1" and with that she was gone. I smiled and walked back to the table.

"Good job!" Ingrid said high fiving me. "I uploaded it anyway!"

"Well then good job to you. That felt good"

"That was so cool!" Vlad said wrapping his arm around me. I high fived Alex and the count.

"Where's Jonno and mina?" I asked. "They were here a minute ago?"

"Probably researching"

"Not found anything yet?"

"No. It's really confusing. It looks like an old crest but it's unfamiliar!"

"Well maybe there was no heir for many years" I heard a whimper and went to pick up Gen Gen.

"Fabian stared laughing at Bonnie yesterday" Ingrid smiled.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Very!" Vlad said kissing his head. "I'm going to check on Jonno ok?"

"Yeah, see you later"

"Renfeild. Bring me some blood!" the count growled. He was given a bottle of blood. "To the heir of the vampire throne. Fabian!" he cheered.

"Not quiet yet. Still got a good few years yet!"

"Well until he will have only the best from his grandad" I smiled and sat him on my lap.

"He is going to be so spoilt!" Ingrid said. "Auntie Ingrid can spoil Gen Gen!"

"Well then I guess were good!"

"Both will be treated equally!" I warned. "No 'boys are better then girls this time'!"

"No fair!" the count said sulking. I smiled.

"50/50. Deal?"

"Fine!" Ingrid said quickly.

"Fine" the count said soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bonnie can you come here a second!" I heard Vlad shout. I handed Fabian to the count and sped to the training room.

"Where's Vlad?" I asked Jonno. He shrugged his shoulders. I went to our room. "What's up Vlad?"

"There's a letter here for you from someone"

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It looks like an unfamiliar handwriting" I tore the top off and looked deeply at the letter:

**Ebony Dracula eh? Suits doesn't it? By the way don't get too attached to you're precious family because I am coming too get you and you wont see them again.**

My mouth dropped. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, making me jump. I looked to see it was Vlad reading it too.

"What does this mean?" I asked shakily. "They are coming and there going to kill me!"

"Bonnie. No they wont" Vlad assured me. I shook my head.

"Well it says they are"

"Just stop ok. Your getting all worked up about it. I will keep everyone safe ok?" I nodded and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

***DREAM***

"**Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" I heard a shadow behind me say.**

"**Do I know you?" I asked.**

"**Did you get my letter?"**

"**That was you?"**

"**Yeah. And now I have my wish" I looked around to see Vlad and the twins. They were grown up.**

"**Daddy" gen gen said tugging on his leather jacket. They looked about 6.**

"**Sup Gen Gen?" Vlad said lifting her on to the table.**

"**Where's my mummy?"**

"**She was taken when you were a baby"**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know honey but we have Auntie Ingrid and uncle Bertrand and there baby Cameron to look after you as well"**

"**But I want my mummy"**

"**Well you cant because she's gone"**

"**Well I want her and not you!"**

"**Fine then. But she is gone and she isn't coming back!"**

"**Why not!"**

"**Because she isn't. If she was she would have been back by now!"**

I flew up with a scream and banged my head on the top of the coffin.

"Bonnie?" I heard Vlad murmur softly. "Are you ok?"

"Just a nightmare" I said clicking my fingers and sitting up.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine"

"Bonnie tell me!"

"I saw you and gen gen. it was about 6 years from now. She was asking where I was and you said I was taking at that I was never coming back" I began to cry softly. "They are going to come Vlad. I know it and then that dream will come true" Vlad wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Bonnie I promise it wont!"

"What if it does though Vlad. You will be left with them to look after on your own!"

"No I won't because your not going anywhere ok. Just go back to sleep ok?" I shook my head.

"I cant!" I stood up and walked to the dining room.

"Why are you awake?" Ingrid asked me. She was sat on the counter.

"Bad dream"

"Oh. Well now I have some company. Everyone is asleep"

"Hey Ingrid. I know what you are going to call your baby"

"What?" she looked rather excited.

"I cant tell you that!" she slapped my shoulder playfully.

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Ingrid"

"Ok. Tell me when you do"

"I will. Thank you"

"You know harry?"

"Erin's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Well does he not seem funny to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he doesn't seem very vampire"

"I suppose. So you think he may be a slayer?"

"No but I think he's hiding something"

"We can go see if Erin knows?"

"Ok. We can ask her tomorrow. Anyway, got a date for your big day yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Friday 13th November 2012" Ingrid cheered.

"Yay!"

"I know right!"

"Well your happy so that's all that matters"

"I am very happy. When I first met him he hated me and framed me for a lot of things. But I always kinda fancied him a little. But don't tell him I said that"

"I wont, don't worry"

"Thank you bonnie"

"Your very welcome"

"Bonnie will you come get Gen Gen!" Vlad shouted. I sighed and sped to pick her up.

"Its ok, mummy is right here!" I said rocking her slightly. Vlad smiled at me. "What?"

"Nothing" Vlad said shaking his head. I looked at him and made him giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hearing Fabian giggle is an unbelievable thing. Vlad was pulling weird faces to him. He looked like a little chimp.

"See look. I can make him laugh too!" Vlad sniggered.

"I never said you couldn't" I said smiling. I pick up Gen Gen from her cot and laid her next to Fabian. "Gen Gen is harder to crack" Vlad pulled faces, he tickled her, he waved a toy in front of her. Nothing. Not even a smile. "Only me and Ingrid can crack her!"

"Prove it!"

"INGRID!" I shouted. She zoomed in the room. "Make Gen Gen laugh"

"Hey! Who's my favorite little girl!" Ingrid said to Gen Gen. she giggled hysterically. I looked at Vlad.

"Now you!" Vlad said looking at me. It was embarrassing showing them how I made her smile. I began to sing Adele- rolling in the deep.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_" I sang. A smile came upon Gen Gen's face. I smiled at Vlad. I expected a look of defeat but yet he just stood there. So did Ingrid. "What?"

"Y…you" Vlad murmured.

"Why are you not talking. Did I sound that bad?"

"No. you sounded…."

"Amazing!" Ingrid finally spluttered out.

"What! No I don't!"

"Yes you do! we've never heard you sing before!" Vlad said. I didn't see what the big deal was. My voice was just a voice. That's all.

"Your point?"

"You just sound amazing!"

"Don't!" I said turning a dark red color.

"Sorry" Vlad said putting his arms round my waist.

"Ok but don't tell anyone ok?"

"Ok" Ingrid said smiling. "See you later Gen Gen!" I didn't want Vlad to go off and say stuff because I would be winded up none stop.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah ok!" he kissed my cheek and picked up Fabian. "Come on then, grandad wants to see you" I followed Vlad and stood round the door frame.

"Ahh. My heir. Pass him here" the count said. "Don't tell mummy but you're my favorite"

"Dad?" Vlad said.

"Well what you expect from me. Too Fabian" I cleared my throat and stood at the door frame. "And Genevieve!"

"Much better!" I said smiling and speeding towards Vlad.

"Want some soy?" Vlad asked me opening the trap door near the fire place. I nodded and sat down at the table with Gen Gen on my lap.

"Thank you Vladimir!"

"Your welcome ebony"

"What lovely soy this is Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula"

"Isn't it just Ebony Alisabeth Nora Angelica Dracula. Just delightful"

"Scrummy!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Delicious!"

"I win!" Vlad announced.

"How do you win!" I punched his arm.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right!" I said putting Gen Gen in her high chair. Vlad lifted me over his shoulder. "Put me down Vladimir!"

"Do I win?"

"No way!" he dropped me down in the coffin and clicked it shut. I screamed and waited for him to open it. He did after a few seconds and I pulled him in above me. "Do I win?"

"Never!" I kissed him deeply and cupped his face.

"I love you" Vlad whispered making the kiss more intense.

"I love you too!" I smiled.

"Get a room!" Wolfy snapped walking in. I realised how we looked and burst out laughing.

"Why so touchy Wolfy?" Vlad asked.

"You made my mum leave!"

"She was being horrible to Bonnie and uncle count Wolfy!"

"SO?" he stormed out.

"I'll go!" I sighed.

"No you won't!" Vlad murmured kissing me again. I leaned up and balanced on my elbows.

"I'm going to miss this when I get kidnapped"

"Well then don't get kidnapped!"

"Good point!" I kissed him again. We never got any alone time. I clicked my fingers and allowed the coffin to close over us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Dad wants to see you both!" Ingrid said standing in the door frame. I nodded and got dressed.

"What's up dad?" Vlad asked strolling in the dining room.

"Ahh Vladdy good morning I need to talk to you privately" the count said looking at me. I walked out the door and shut it behind me. this must be something serious. I dressed Gen Gen and Fabian and put them in there pram ready for me and Erin to take them out to get some more baby clothes.

"Guess what?" Vlad said looking rather happy.

"What?" this smirk on his face was epic.

"Guess who's getting married?"

"The count and Alex?" Vlad shook his head. "Erin and Harry?"

"Nope. Keep thinking" I stood and gasped with excitement.

"No way?"

"Well Ingrid has got it in to her head and picked a date but then Bertrand said no way so she went all moody and yesterday he found his mums ring so he is proposing tonight" I squealed with excitement.

"This is so exciting!"

"Calm down. You were less excited about our wedding!"

"NO I wasn't!"

"Ok ok. Calm down!" I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to get some new clothes for Gen Gen and Fabian. Wanna come?"

"And melt. Hmm I think I'll pass" he smiled and helped me carry the baby bag in the dining room. Renfeild made me some pancakes and me and Erin left.

"So Erin, where did you meet Harry?" I asked pushing the twin pushchair down the street.

"Well I met him through Ryan. It's his friend" Erin spoke proudly.

"Do you know how old he is?"

"19"

"Oh right cool. He doesn't seem very vampire to me"

"Well he is ok! Anyway I don't wanna talk about this now!"

"Oh. Sorry" I trailed off.

"Well I don't see what the issue is. I like him a lot"

"I never said you didn't. Let's just forget about this conversation"

"Ok then. Anyway what were you giggling about yesterday in you're room?" I giggled under my breath.

"Just Vlad being Vlad"

"Wolfy is really down Bonnie"

"I know but there is nothing I can do. Nobody wants her back here"

"Well maybe he wants to go back to her?"

"That's not a good idea Erin. He's safer with us!"

"Well it's his decision Bonnie"

"I'm not saying it..." I was interrupted my someone bashing my shoulder.

"Sorry" the young girl said looking surprised. She looked about 14 and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. I nodded and allowed her to walk past.

"What a nub!" Erin said raising her voice. I nudged her shoulder and walked into the shop.

"No black colours. The count will have a field day if they wear anything black or dark red!"

"Yes sir!"

We picked out a few clothes and arrived home at dinner.

"Sup guys!" I said walking in and picking up Gen Gen. Erin picked up Fabian.

"Hey Bonnie!" Vlad said kissing my cheek and picking up Gen Gen from me. "Operation make Gen Gen laugh is a go!"

"Yeah. Good luck!" I said sarcastically.

"This letter came through today Master Bonnie" Renfeild said handing me a small letter.

"Thanks?" I never normally get letters. Only from the council. "It's not from the council. Different handwriting. It's not the same as the letter the other day"

"Well open it then!" Vlad said in his obvious voice. I smiled and opened it, it read:

_To Ebony._

_My name is Amber Newland. I am you're younger sister. I am 15 years old. I know this is a little bit of a shock but I have been looking to find you for a few years. I have planned out this letter many times and now it's come to writing it I have no words._

_Please contact me. My number is 5554729._

_Hopefully I will hear from you soon. _

I handed the letter to Vlad and watched him read it.

"Do you remember a sister?" he asked me swapping looks between me and the piece of neatly folded paper.

"Well I don't remember my family so I don't know. I may do" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you don't have to ring Bonnie"

"No. I want too" I stood up straight and walked towards the phone. I dialled in the number and put it towards my ear. The sound of the buzzes between each second got longer and longer until...

"Hello?" a sweet voice said down the phone. I took a deep breath. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh erm yeah it's erm Ebony here"

"Ebony? As in my sister ebony?"

"I think so. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over so we can talk properly."

"Yeah sure. About tea time?"

"Yeah ok then see you then" I pressed the red button and slammed it down. "She's coming over later"

"That's good. Right?" Vlad asked looking at me.

"I guess so"

"What's wrong"

"Well it's just. Doesn't matter"

"Tell me Bonnie"

"What if she's like my mum and dad Vlad. I'm putting us all in danger by inviting her here"

"And what if she's not. What if she is just ordinary. A breather"

"How can she be if she's my sister?"

"Well maybe she's from you're mum. She was a human until last year"

"Well what if she is a breather. She will be surrounded by vampires"

"Not if we don't tell her"

"Ok fine!" I took Gen Gen and walked to the kitchen. I didn't want to learn I had another evil family member out to kill me.

"Why are you so mardy Bonnie?"

"I'm not. I'm just nervous Vlad!"

"Well don't be. You have me" he hugged me and kissed my head. "We will all be fine"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1**4**

"So we don't say anything about vampires until she says something" Vlad said looking around at everyone.

"Yes Vlad" the count sighed. Ingrid and Bertrand nodded. the door began to knock slowly.

"I can't do this!" I whispered walking away. Vlad grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Yes you can" he looked at me with a soft grin. I walked and opened the door. I opened my eyes to see it was the girl from town.

"You're the girl from in town today?" she said looking rather confused. I nodded.

"Yeah. Hi I'm Bonnie" I said shaking her hand. She pulled me into a hug. I smiled. She was a few inches shorter then me.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you in a long time"

"It's ok. Come in and I will introduce you to everyone" she thanked me and stood in front of the door. "Amber this is my father in law Count and his fiancé Alex, my sister in law Ingrid and her boyfriend Bertrand. My best friend Erin and brother in law Wolfy"

"hi" they all said.

"Nice to meet you all" Amber said smiling.

"And this is my husband Vlad and our babies Genevieve and Fabian" she waved hello and smiled gracefully.

"oh. I brought you something!" Amber reached in her bag and brought out a picture. "It's me and you when we were younger" I smiled as she handed it to me. I could see the similarities. I looked about 5 and she looked 2.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"I just can't believe I actually found you. It was Auntie Genny who told me you were here"

I nodded. "Haven't seen her since..."

"She tried to kill you" the count mumbled. Alex kicked him.

"Since we have a disagreement" I corrected. She smiled and nodded.

"You left when I was only young" Amber said looking down. "I barley remembered you" I left when I was 15, when my fangs started to come through.

"I left for a good reason though. You have to know that"

"I know you did"

"Want a drink?"

"Erm. Yes please"

"What do you want?"

"Water please" I put some water in a glass and handed it too her.

"Why don't you go into the training room and speak privately

?" Vlad said looking at me. I nodded, picked up Fabian and showed Amber to the training room.

"Just sit anywhere!" I said putting Fabian on my lap. He smiled at Amber.

"I have this as well" she handed me a familiar book. My diary from when I was 11.

"Thank you" I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"What's up?"

"Just the whole mum and dad thing that's all"

"There just a waste of time Bonnie. They tried telling me that you were a vampire. How silly is that! And then apparently I wasn't given the gift to be a vampire!"

"What! That's just silly. Me. a vampire? No way!" I said nervously.

"I know right. Just stupid. Anyway I'm really sorry but MY real dad wants me in before 5 so I have to go but I will definitely come back soon. See you later Bonnie" I hugged her, making sure she didn't squash Fabian. "Love you sis"

"I will see you again soon Amber" she walked out as Vlad walked in.

"How did it go?" he asked wrapping his arm around me.

"It went great. She's great" I said crying tears of happiness.

"Now you know you have some Blood family. Does she know were vampires?"

"Nope. She said mum and dad told her but she didn't believe them. So were ok"

"Well then that's ok. There is one thing though"

"What?"

"Something's happened Bonnie" the glisten in his eye darkened. "Vlad?"

"It's about Wolfy"

"Vlad what's happened" I placed Fabian down and cupped his face. "Tell me"

"Mums taken him and is refusing to give him back until dad gets with her"

"He's her mum"

"I had a vision. She has him locked up somewhere"

"WHAT! Right just let's call her ok?"

"Right. You call her and i'll get a plan with dad" he kissed my head and zoomed off. Now it was game on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Everyone remember the plan?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Alex. Remember to cry. Vlad, Ingrid remember to be nice to her. Me and Erin will try to get Wolfy ok?" me and Erin stood behind the bookshelf and crouched down. The door flew off it's hinges. I gasped as I realised I had left Gen Gen and Fabian on the sofa.

"Finally made you're choice then darling!" Magda shouted dragging Wolfy in by his hair.

"Alex. I'm sorry I can't marry you I love Magda" the count said. Alex sped away out the room. Pretty good acting.

"Glad to have you back mum!" Ingrid said cheerfully. I tried to sneak up behind her but failed when she dragged me round by my hair and pulled my head back. She raised a stake and pointed it directly at my neck.

"Mum don't hurt her!" Vlad shouted. It was blocking off my airways.

"You thought that you could trick me darling. You got it all wrong!"

"Just let her go Magda!" the count bellowed giving her a stern look.

"I did warn you Bonnie. You just couldn't go away!"

"Just let me go!" I said weakly. I could feel my pulse growing weaker.

"Why should I!" I looked at Vlad as a tear rolled down my cheek. His eyes were black.

"MUM LET HER GO!" Vlad shouted, his voice shaking.

"Mum please!" Wolfy yelped.

"What do you do with a pest? You get rid of them!" she raised the stake. This was it. I was gone for.

"STOP!"

"What Vladimir!"

"Just stop please!" I couldn't hold it much longer. I started to droop down.

"Bonnie stay awake!" Ingrid said calmly.

"Magda" I croaked. "You forgot one thing"

"What's that?"

"I have a family that loves me" I elbowed her in the ribs and rushed to Vlad.

"Slay her!" Vlad shouted. His fangs dropping and his eyes black. I put my hand to his chest to stop him.

"Vlad. Stop. Please" I said gentely.

"Just take her to the garlic cage" that's when I finally gave up and dropped to the floor.

"Bonnie you ok?" Vlad shouted kneeling beside me. he kissed my head. "You did good" I smiled and laid against his chest whilst I got the just of everything back.

"Thanks. You did too"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"She could have killed you"

"It's ok Vlad. I'm ok now!"

"But you could have died Bonnie"

"Stakes don't turn me to ash. I'm a half blood remember"

"She still could have choked you!"

"Vlad I'm ok. Stop worrying" I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I do worry Bonnie!"

"Well don't. Now come on, help me up" he pulled me up and put his arm around me protectively.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" Wolfy said hugging my legs. I nodded.

"Come on Bertrand. Get on with it then" I said smiling.

"Get on with what?" Ingrid asked.

"Ingrid. You know I love you and I was just wondering if there was a chance that you would be my mate" Bertrand said handing her a small ring. Ingrid smiled cheerfully and kissed him passionately.

"Is that a yes?" I asked. She nodded. I cheered a little but broke out with a loud choking noise.

"YAY!" Alex said walking in.

"She's in the garlic cage where she belongs!" the count snapped."I say we slay her!"

"No dad. Jonno and mina wont approve of that will they!" we leave them to decide.

"That's my man!" I joked. He spun me around and kissed me.

"You're chosen one" Vlad smiled.

"MY only chosen one" he smiled and kissed me again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stretched my arms and sat up, flicking the coffin open. Today wasn't a particularly good day. Vlad wasn't in the coffin and the twins weren't in there cot. I ignored it and got up. I brushed my hair and put on my dressing gown.

"Morning" I said shuffling in the dining room.

"Happy birthday!" Vlad said cheerfully. I sighed. I hated birthdays. Just meant one year older to me.

"Don't remind me"

"Well I will because it's you're birthday!" he kissed my cheek and dragged me to the table.

"You cooked?"

"No. I got Renfeild to do it but hey! Can't blame a guy for trying!" he pulled a box out his pocket. "And this is for you"

"What is it?" I stared down at the long blue box. He pulled it open and handed it to me. "Vlad. It's gorgeous. Thank you" I gave him a deep kiss.

"Might want to wear it later"

"Why?"

"Because we are all having a special meal tonight"

"I said I didn't want fuss Vlad"

"Well you're married to me so tuff lucks" he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I smiled and sat down at the table.

"Where's Gen Gen and Fabian Vlad?"

"Erin's taken Gen Gen to the park with harry and Ingrid is playing with Fabian in the training room" I nodded.

"Happy birthday Bonnie!" Alex exclaimed hugging me. I smiled.

"Thanks Alex" I said smiling. Trust Vlad to tell everyone.

"Yes happy birthday!" the count said sitting on the throne.

"Thanks" I walked to my room and got dressed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sat down next to Vlad. I was wearing a short purple dress that Ingrid got me and the necklace from Vlad, my hair was curled to one side.

"You look amazing" Vlad whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I got Renfeild to make some normal food especially" the count said smiling. The smile slightly creepy.

"Thank you. I'm really happy to have so many amazing people around me" I said.

"Well were lucky to have you too" Vlad said. I looked around.

"Where's Ingrid?"

"In the training room I think"

"I'll go get her" Bertrand said standing up.

"No it's fine. I'll go. I have a feeling I know what's going on.." Gen Gen was crying so I picked her up and took her with me I sped to the training room and straightened out my dress.

"Ingrid?" I said looking around. I heard a smash. I place Gen Gen on the chair near the table.

"Bonnie get out the way!" I heard Ingrid shout. I looked around as Magda pushed me down.

"Who let her out?"

"Wolfy I think" I sped up to Ingrid to see if she was ok. She was laid on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. Probably just a few bruises. She is crazy!"

"I know right!"

"Bonnie move!" I sprung forward as I felt a hand reach my neck and drag me backwards.

"Tell Wolfy I said thanks for letting me out" Magda said smiling. I frowned at her.

"We should have slayed you when we had the chance" I whispered.

"Well that's you're loss isn't it" she flung me across the room. I hit the wall and flung to the floor. "And Vlad isn't around to help you!"

"He will kill you!"

"I'll be gone before then!" she flung me to a different wall, making me bang my head.

"At least he loves me!"

"What do I care about love? I only care about one thing. Myself!"

"Figures!" I shouted. I watched her hand raise again. I focussed on it. I flung my hand up. Making her fly backwards. I took a deep breath of relief and stood up. I helped Ingrid up. "Go get Vlad!" she nodded and sped away. Dragging her leg behind her.

"If I loved count you think I would have left?" Magda screamed. I was thrown to the side of the room. Crashing into a vase. Then everything went silent. I looked up.

"What are you doing?" I shouted watching her. She had Gen Gen Gen. "Put her down"

"I think she will love stakes don't you"

"Give her back!"

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Give her back!"

"No thanks. She will make a yummy lunch" she leaned in to bite her Gen Gen. She had a force field around her so I couldn't get to her.

"STOP!" I heard a voice bellow. It looked like Vlad. But something didn't seem right.

"Vlad?" I asked standing up.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK NOW Magda!" Vlad snapped through the force field and stepped in front of her. His eyes were black. His fangs were down. The way he was walking looked intimidating. He snatched her away and placed her on the floor. "What shall I do to you?" he placed a hand to her neck and pushed her upwards.

"Vlad calm down"

"She was going to bite Gen Gen Gen Bonnie!"

"I know she was Vlad. Just calm down ok?" I cupped his face and made him look at me. he wouldn't take his eye off Magda "Look at me Vlad" he finally gave up and stared at me. "Calm down" his eyes stayed a black colour. "Don't even look at her. Look at me and Gen Gen ok?" his eyes came back to there usual colour but he was still tense. "Vlad. Don't let her ruin my birthday. Just look at me. I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. Gen Gen is perfect" he relaxed his shoulders and looked in my eyes. I pecked him on the lips. "Ok?"

"Umm hmm. Are you both ok?"

"Yes. Just put her in the laser cage this time. We can call mina and Jonno tomorrow ok?" I kissed him lightly.

"She is dust!"

"I know. Just calm down ok" he nodded. "Let's go back to the dining room" I pushed Magda in the laser cage and locked it. I picked up Gen Gen and linked hands with Vlad. I looked behind me. The glare in her eye was slightly scary. I hated seeing Vlad so angry, Magda deserved to be dust but it wasn't our place to kill her. Slayers only.

"What the hell is going on in there!" Bertrand screamed at me protectively covering Ingrid. I pushed his hand away and sat next to Ingrid.

"Are you ok Ingrid?" I asked. Her leg was up on the couch.

"Yeah. My leg just hurts that's all" Ingrid spoke calmly. Alex was staring at me intensely.

"Why are you staring at me like that Alex?" she stood up and walked towards me. "Vlad?" I looked down to see my leg covered in blood from a slit in my leg.

"Bonnie..." Vlad said warningly. They were all fine with blood except Alex. She still hadn't learnt to control herself yet. I laid Gen Gen down as Vlad pulled me behind him. I stood with my head over his shoulder.

"Get her out of here Vlad" Ingrid said calmly. Vlad pushed me back. "She will kill her"

"Not think I know that Ingrid" I stumbled on the carpet and fell back. The darkness in her eyes made me freeze. I have never been so scared. Vlad yanked me back up again and pushed me out the door. He spun round and sped me to our room. "Are you alright?" I couldn't speak I was speechless. I shook my head. "She's not used to it yet"

"I... I... I" I mumbled under my breath. He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest. What a great birthday this was.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You getting up Bonnie?" Vlad asked touching my arm as he got out the coffin. I shook my head and closed the coffin. I wasn't ready to face anyone yet. Not after the Alex situation yesterday. I wasn't the type of person to be scared. I had staked a guy. Nearly died. Fought my mother in law and a lot more. But something about the incident scared the heck out of me. "Bonnie you can't hide forever"

"I can try" I said sitting up from the coffin.

"Please come to get some breakfast"

"I'm not hungry"

"Feed Gen Gen and Fabian?"

"I can do it here"

"Please?"

"I may come out later. I'm tired" that was a lie but I wasn't going to come out.

"Ok well i'll come and see you in a bit" I nodded and shut the coffin. Finally crying to myself. I saw the coffin open again. Great. Vlad had been stood there. "You don't have to lie Bonnie" he said looking down at me.

"I'm not lying Vlad I just don't want to come out yet" I answered. He sighed and wiped away the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Why though?"

"Because I was nearly eaten Vlad!"

"Whenever I say you nearly died you always say 'but I didn't'. You're safe Bonnie!" he kissed my head and sped out with Gen Gen and Fabian. I closed the coffin and locked it securely.

"Bonnie?" I heard a sweet voice say. I rose from the coffin and stared deeply at them. It was Ingrid.

"Oh hi" I said in a low tone.

"Spill"

"Spill what Ingrid?"

"You know what Bonnie. Why are you refusing to come out the coffin?"

"You know why Ingrid"

"Alex wants to talk to you"

"Tell her I'm dead or something"

"Ok" she walked out. Dragging her leg behind her. I laid back down. Breathing in the air.

I looked at my phone. 4:30PM. The day had gone so slowly. I was so hungry.

"Bonnie I brought you some food" Vlad said opening the coffin. I groaned and sat up and took the glass of soy from his hand.

"Thank you" I said gently.

"You coming to see babies?" I shook my head.

"Yes you are Bonnie. They miss there mum" I sighed and stood up.

"Fine" he put his arm around my waist and led me out to the dining room. I smiled at everyone but kept my head down.

"Alright Bonnie?" Bertrand said smiling at me. I nodded.

"C'mon Bonnie" Vlad said pulling me towards the table. I sat down and twisted my thumbs together. Vlad handed me Fabian. I kissed his head and smiled at him. He giggled at me and played with the strands of my hair.

"Want something to eat?" Vlad asked me standing up.

"Please" I said stubbornly. Vlad crouched down beside me and pushed the hair back from my face. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi Bonnie!" the count said sitting at the foot of the table.

"hi" I said quickly. I placed Fabian in his high chair and walked up to Vlad.

"Can I talk to you Bonnie?" I heard Alex say.

"Not now Alex"

"Please?"

"I'm feeding Fabian"

"Bonnie just talk to her!" Vlad begged.

"I don't have to Vlad!" I picked up Fabian and sped out the room.

"Bonnie why are you being like this?"

"I don't know. Something just scared me last night. The look in her eye"

"It's alright though. You have me to protect you"

"It's not just about you protecting me Vlad. I was humiliated"

"No you weren't. Everyone was gobsmacked at what happened and just want to forget about it"

"I can't forget about it Vlad"

"Come here" he pulled me into a tight hug. "We can work through this ok" I nodded.

"But I don't wanna talk to her"

"You don't have to Bonnie. Just try to act partly happy ok?"

"Fine. But make me some food" he scoffed and nodded. he walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

***DREAM***

"**Hello?" Bonnie whispered looking around the woods. The tree's were sky high. The wind rustled in her ear, nearly blowing her over. She saw something in the distance and walked to it. Before her stood a small girl in a black hood. She jumped as it turned around to face her. "You're me?" the girl ran straight past and wouldn't stop. Eventually Bonnie had to give up. She carried on after her.**

"**Leave me alone!" the young girl screamed.**

"**It's ok. It's only me"**

"**Not you. Her!" the girl pointed upwards. Stood before them was a black hooded figure.**

"**It's ok!" Bonnie assured her. That's when Bonnie remembered why she was so scared of Alex's eyes. the figure let his fangs slip and roared. The eyes fixed on the young girl and walked towards them both. The darkness in it's eyes was the same look as Alex had.**

"Bonnie" a gentle voice whispered. My eyes flew open. It was only Vlad.

"I'm fine" I said stubbornly.

"No you're not Bonnie" he pushed open the top of the coffin and sat up. I turned away from him. "Bonnie..."

"I'm fine Vlad. Stop worrying" he pulled me up.

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Well I'm not moving until you do!" he was positioned awkwardly so I couldn't move around a lot.

"Fine!" I sat up. "It was just a nightmare"

"Well duh! I meant what was it about?"

"Just about something"

"The reason you were so scared?"

"Maybe"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because Vlad"

"Because what...?"

"I just got chased by a vampire when I was younger that's all"

"Right. Come on"

"What?"

"Just come with me!" I groaned and dragged myself out the coffin.

"Where are we going Vlad?"

"To show you something" we walked down to the school.

"Vlad it's like 4AM why are we down here?"

"Come on!" we walked to our old history room. "Do you know what this is?"

"Our old history room?"

"And what happened in this history room?"

"I learnt history?"

"No. This is where I met the fearless, amazing, mind blowing, gorgeous, half blood vampire Ebony Edwin" I smiled and leaned against his chest.

"You're point?"

"And it changed my life. I have never seen you so down"

"I have a reason for it though"

"I know you do but the past is the past Bonnie. You're future is our family"

"Thanks Vlad" I pressed a kiss to his lips and put me head on his shoulder. "Can we go back to bed now? The twins will be awake soon"

"Nope" I raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked.

"What are you up too Vlad?"

"Well no one knows were down here so maybe we could go out or something?"

"Who will look after Fabian and Gen Gen Vlad?"

"We won't be gone that long"

"Where though. I'm in my pyjamas"

"I don't know. You choose?"

"I choose bed" I walked back up the stairs and dragged Vlad with me.

"I choose TV!"

"I choose it's too early and Alex and the count will be up"

"I choose you need to face them"

"I choose no"

"In the morning?"

"Yes I will talk to her in the morning"

"Ok. Now you can go to bed. I'm going to see the wicked witch of the west" Vlad said cheerfully. I smiled at his remark which obviously he was referring to Magda.

"Thank you!" I walked back upstairs and climbed back into the coffin. Only for Gen Gen to wake up. I placed her next to me in the coffin and drifted back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I snook out of the coffin so I didn't wake Gen Gen and walked the dining room.

"Where's Vlad?" I asked Ingrid. She was sat up on the counter drinking blood.

"Training room" she said stubbornly. I nodded and walked to the training room.

"Vlad?"

"Oh hi" he said stubbornly. I walked past Magda and sat in front of him at the table.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing"

"Show me!" I snatched the book away from him. "Twilight. Seriously!"

"It's addictive!"

"Have you heard about these vampires that glisten in the sun? It's make believe Vlad. Complete baloney" he nodded and took the book back.

"It's still good"

"No it's not Vlad. This is about a stubborn girl who meets a vampire then gets bitten and then has a kid. That's it!"

"Reminds me of someone?"

"Very funny" I slapped his arm. "Book now!" I gave him a warned look. He sighed and put the book in my hand. "Thank you. Anyway why didn't you come back to bed last night?"

"I was watching Magda"

"You don't need to watch her Vlad. She's securely locked in there"

"Not the point. Wolfy can let her out at anytime"

"Listen to the girl Vlad. Leave" Magda spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush up puppy love!" I snapped. Vlad smiled at my remark.

"Good one" Vlad whispered. I high fived him and made him stand.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast" he grabbed my hand as I led him out the doorway. Giving a sniggered look to Magda.

"Morning Renfeild" Vlad said smiling. Renfeild nodded as he put the food on the table.

"Sup Vladimir!" Ingrid said cheerfully. Vlad rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Boris, Olga and Uncle Ivan are coming over next week" the count said strolling in.

"No way!" Vlad snapped.

"Yes they are Vladdy"

"They sent Gen Gen and Fabian and Hayden back in time!"

"Just Boris!"

"Not the point dad"

"There coming weather you like it or not"

"Well then were going out"

"For a week?"

"You're letting them stay!"

"Yes"

"Just perfect!"

"Vlad calm down" I said calmly. He squeezed me hand. "Just stay out there way and ignore them and don't let them near Gen Gen and Fabian" Vlad sighed.

"And they don't come near our room or us!"

"Vladdy don't hold grudge" the count snapped.

"I'm not"

"Vlad..." Ingrid said looking at him.

"Well just keep them away from me and Bonnie AND the twins!"

"Guys stop fighting will you" Erin sighed sitting on the sofa.

"She's right you know!" I said sitting beside her.

"I'm always right!"

"If you say so" I nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Anyway you said you were going to do something today" Vlad said to me. I looked down and tried to ignore it.

"When she wakes up"

"If this is about Alex it's the first day back after the holidays. She's downstairs at school "the count said.

"SHE CAN'T GO DOWN THERE! SHE WILL Bite someone!"

"She'll be fine Vlad" the count suddenly stopped. "I'll bring her back up" he sped out.

"Were so going to get staked" Vlad muttered. We all nodded in unison.

"You excited for tonight?" Ingrid asked me smiling.

"What's tonight?" I asked looking confused.

"The vampire ball?"

"What's the vampire ball?"

"We have one every other decade. Just like a ball but for vampires I suppose"

"And no one though to tell me?"

"I thought Vlad would have told you?"

"Well he didn't" I looked at him. "And why didn't he?"

"I forgot?" I knew he was lying.

"Well ok then. We all make mistakes right. Well I need a dress then" I said willingly. He just nodded.

"I'm getting mine today. Come with me" Erin said.

"You're going?"

"Yep. Harry invited me"

"Will you be eaten?"

"Not if I use my statis spray and pulse stopper" I nodded.

"Good job"

"Thanks" we walked and got dressed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I straightened out my long purple dress. It went out quite a lot at the waist and past me feet to the floor. It wasn't a light purple. It was quite dark with shades of black. It was also strapless. I hated dresses that balanced on you're shoulders. I curled my hair and put it up, leaving some bangs at the side.

"You sure we can trust Amber with Gen Gen and Fabian?" Ingrid asked me. she had got a dress similar but in black.

"I read her thoughts. She's fine" I answered smiling. Erin had already gone to the ball which was in the vampire councils British base near the outside of Liverpool.

"Ok then well let's go!" we took Ingrid's shiny BMW.

"The building was huge. Like a mansion. No cars were anywhere. They probably flew. I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors. The inside of the hall my massive. Mosaic flooring with patterned ceiling. Posh. In the middle was a huge chandelier. I realised everyone was staring at me and looked down. They all had long dark dresses on and tux's. Just like a normal ball.

"You look amazing" Vlad whispered in my ear. I turned to see him stood in a shirt, tie, black trousers and his cape. Usual vampire clothes.

"You look pretty good yourself" I said smiling. He took me hand and walked me over to where everyone was standing.

The night soon trailed on.

"I would like to thank you all for coming" the count said cheerfully. I smiled at the look in his eyes. "It's been such against evening" that's when I zoned out after that.

"And now to the chosen one's dance" that's when I snapped back in and looked at Vlad.

"You didn't say I would have to dance Vlad!" I whispered.

"You'll be fine" he led me to the middle of the floor and put out his hand. I grasped hold of it and stared directly at him. "I love you"

"I know. I love you too" I smiled at him and tried not to focus on the 1000 vampires watching me. he pulled me close to him and slow danced. Finally as it finished he pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled as he put his arm around my waist. I looked around and saw sunrise. With that everyone was gone. Including us.

"I'm sorry were so late Amber!" I apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go. See you later" Amber hugged me, picked up her coat and walked through the door. I smiled and turned to Vlad.

"So"

"So" Vlad said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands positioned on my waist. "Come on. Bed" I nodded and followed him to our room. I kissed him again. I stepped backwards and tripped on the edge of the coffin and fell backwards. Vlad grasped my waist and pulled me back up so I was facing him.

"My knight in shining armour" I said smiling.

"Always!" I kissed him once more before Fabian woke up crying. I picked him up and thought 'bottle'. A bottle flew to my finger tips. I caught It perfectly and tested It on my wrist and placed it in his mouth. He drank it quickly and I burped him. I placed him back in his cot and put the blanket over him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Wake up Bonnie!" I heard Vlad say. I looked up to see Ingrid stood there crying.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at her.

"Bertrand's gone!" Ingrid cried. I sat up. "He left this" she handed me a letter:

**Ingrid,**

**I can't explain how much I love you but I can't stay. I can't tell you why but if you loved me to, you would understand. You are my mate and always will be but I hope you can move on and find someone like you're last love Will. Someone that will never let you down and that is you're age. I wanted to say goodbye properly but I couldn't bring myself to it. I have many more words to say but my final 3 words to you are: I LOVE YOU. Please tell the others.**

**Vlad- I'm so sorry I let you down and wasn't more understanding about you're vampire kindness theory. I actually really liked it.**

**Count- I tried to be you're friend by helping you with you're plans but I'm afraid it didn't work.**

**Wolfy- you were always my favourite vampire/werewolf and would always make me laugh.**

**Renfeild- you made some good meals.**

**Erin- I'm sorry for what I did a few years back. It was a mistake and please take my apology.**

**Bonnie- I never got to know you to well but you seemed nice. You're highness**

**Ingrid- I love you.**

**From Bertrand-**

"This isn't like Bertrand Ingrid?"

"He still is gone!"

"Ok. Calm down yeah. We can search. Me and Ingrid first ok?" Vlad nodded. I got ready and followed Ingrid out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Where did you go when you went out and stuff?" I asked Ingrid who was sitting on a weirdly shaped log in the forest.

"We never usually left the house" Ingrid spat. I rolled my eyes. "We did used to go to this place in the woods!"

"Well show me where it is then. Come on!" she stood up quickly and sped away. I followed and quickly caught up with her. I had never seen her so angry before. I knew this whole situation wasn't quite right. I knew there was more to it.

"We used to come to this place at night" I looked around to see it was the same place where Robin and Erin got together and me and Vlad were hiding in the woods. A smile came upon my face. "Why are you smiling Bonnie?"

"No reason. Now you search there and I'll search here" I searched through the trees and bushes. Nothing. "Ingrid we can try tomorrow. It's getting light!" Ingrid nodded and sped away. I followed.

"You find him?" Vlad asked feeding Gen Gen.

"Nothing"

"Well I'm sure he can't be far!"

"He could be in Scotland by now Vlad!" Ingrid shouted. Vlad looked away from her.

"Morning everyone. What have I missed?" Wolfy asked walking in with his teddy 'Bones'.

"Go away Wolfy!"

"It's not his fault Ingrid. Don't blame him!" Vlad said. "Food is on the table Wolfy!" and with that he was gone.

"Greedy pig!"

"Ingrid! It's not his fault!" I sighed.

"Hush up half blood!" I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. It's just I can't believe he's gone!"

"It's not like him to disappear or run away from anything though!" Vlad stated. I nodded.

"It's not like him at all but then why did he leave?"

"I don't know Ingrid"

"Well then get thinking!"

"Why don't you. He's you're fiancé!"

"Well you seemed to be pretty good friends with him so you should know!"

"You're going to be married to him soon so you should know Ingrid"

"He was you're tutor!"

"Ex tutor!"

"Guys..." I whispered. Everyone was still asleep.

"Well it's you're fault he's you're ex!" Ingrid snapped.

"No it's not!" Vlad shouted.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I shouted slapping both there arms at the same time. They grasped there arms. "If we fight were going to get no where!"

"He started it!"

"Did not!"

"SHHH!" I said again slapping there arms again. "If you're dad finds out he will say he's not to be trusted and will hold a grudge for-like-ever! Now shut up arguing and both get thinking!" they nodded and sat down on the sofa next to each other. "Ingrid. Name places you used to go out?"

"We used to go to the east of the forest and hunt?" Ingrid said. Vlad looked at her.

"Ingrid WHAT happened to no biting!" Vlad shouted. They started arguing again. I put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long night...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Finally after arguing for a whole 1 hour and 45 minutes.

"Are we finished now!" I raised my voice at them sat back to back like school children.

"Yes!" Vlad and Ingrid said at the same time.

"And what have we learnt from this?"

"No hunting" Ingrid spat.

"Let Ingrid be involved more" Vlad said.

"Good. Now are we ready to go back on to the Bertrand subject?"

"Yes!" then it came to me.

"I know where Bertrand is!" I shouted. They raised an eyebrow at me. "Well come on then!" we all stood up and sped to where I thought Bertrand was. I opened the door to the shed. "Can you see him?"

"Bertrand?" Ingrid asked turning on the light. "I should have thought of it! I should have known he would have come to where he was staying before" her voice sounded disappointed.

"Go away" a voice croaked from in the corner.

"Bertrand!" Ingrid tried to hug Bertrand but he pulled away. "Wait. I should be mad at you!"

"Yes. You should"

"Well are you going to tell me why you left?" he pulled down the collar of his shirt down to reveal 2 bite marks positioned on his neck. "Who the heck did that?"

"Magda did"

"When?"

"Last night. I was asking her some questions and she bit me. That's why I left"

"Why did you have to leave though?"

"Because when you get bitten you are loyal to that person"

"So come back please?"

"I can't come back. Go now!" he pushed us all out and slammed it shut.

"What the heck was that for!" I said wrapping my arm around Vlad.

"Bertrand!" Ingrid screamed slamming on the door. She sighed and turned around. "I'm GOING TO KILL Magda!" she roared and sped away.

"Will she actually kill her?"

"Yep" Vlad sighed kind of worried. "We can't stop her though so there's no point in going after her"

"I see what's going on here" I said.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"So you don't want to go out whilst everyone's gone?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because Gen Gen and Fabian!"

"Ingrid can watch them!"

"What. While she's killing Magda?"

"Erin can!"

"Erin has her own life Vlad"

"Ok fine. But were going out tomorrow"

"Yeah ok!" I sped out in front of him. I beat him to the school of course. "Come on Vlad!"

"I'm sorry! Come on let's see Ingrid!" we walked to the training room. "Ingrid?"

"What!" Ingrid shouted. She was sat at the table stabbing something.

"What are you doing?"

"Stabbing things"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sad. I have a right to be sad Vladimir" I heard a cry. "And go shut that baby up!" I nodded.

"Don't kill Vlad Ingrid. Kill Magda!" I said walking out. I picked up Gen Gen and balanced her on my hip. I carried her to the kitchen that me Vlad and Erin use. It's past Renfeild's kitchen in a little room. It's easier to get stuff and has baby food and stuff. I made her bottle and handed it to her. Considering how young she was, she was good with handling bottles and trying to pull herself up.

"Are you both dead yet?" I asked walking in. "Ingrid? Vlad?"

"Were not dead. Yet?" Vlad said kissing Gen Gen's head. I smiled.

"Well that's good!"

"But Magda will be when I get her out that cage!" Ingrid snapped.

"Which you're not going to do Ingrid! She will kill us all and get Bertrand!"

Ingrid hissed at that.

"Fine but she will be dust. Whether she likes it or not!"

"Were all going to die!"

"No were not Bonnie. Don't worry!" Vlad assured me. I nodded and kissed him gently.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After that we obviously didn't go back to the coffin. The count started moaning.

"Good riddance!" the count spoke proudly.

"Dad! Not the time!" Vlad snapped.

"Well he has tried to kill us all many times!"

"So have you!"

"Well let's forget about that"

"Do you mind!" Ingrid said stubbornly. "Have we forgotten about Magda here. She needs to be slain to lift the curse!"

"You need to kill the whole family to lift the curse Ingrid" Erin said. "So unless you're all prepared to die. That's a plan down the drain"

"Who asked you?"

"Ingrid stop. Erin has a point you know. She's only trying to help" I said. She rolled her eyes and carried on playing with her nails.

"Well do you have any other idea's!"

"I have an idea" Wolfy said holding bones.

"Go away Wolfy. Adult talk!"

"For goodness sake Ingrid. It's not our fault is it so stop having a go!" Vlad snapped.

"Well it kind of is Vlad! You were on webcam to her and made her come!"

"Now you're just being silly!"

"I'm being angry!"

"By taking it out on us! That's really mature!"

"You're asking me about mature?"

"You're point?"

"I don't have a stuffed monkey called Mr. cuddles!"

"RIGHT SHUT UP NOW!" I shouted. "One. It's not our fault it's Magda's and two. It's Mr Cuddles II and it's Gen Gen's now" I turned to Vlad. "And stop shouting. Please" my voice calmed. "Apologise"

"No way!"

"Ingrid..."

"Fine. SORRY!"

"Good. Vlad?"

"I'm sorry" he said. I smiled.

"See. Isn't that much better? Now on to the Magda problem. We need idea's. Count?"

"If we killed her he wouldn't be under her power" the count suggested. I nodded.

"Will that work?"

"Possibly" Vlad said. "But we could get in trouble with the council"

"Aren't you the grand high vampire though Vlad? You can do what you want"

"It will still bring a stir and Wolfy will defiantly not be happy with that and what about Patrick?"

"If it gets Bertrand back" Ingrid said. We all exchanged looks and nodded. "Good. So who does it?" they all looked around and straight back at me.

"Whoa! No way. I can't do it!" I said shaking my head.

"It will save taking her out of the cage. You can just walk straight it"

"But she could bite me as well!"

"Not if you put garlic around you're neck"

"I have never slain anyone before though"

"Well then now's the time to learn" the count said.

"You're actually going to make me stake a vampire"

"I'll come with you to do it but you have to go in the cage on you're own" Vlad said wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and leaned against his chest. "You in?" everyone was staring at me intensely. I groaned.

"Yes I'm in" they all smiled. Vlad kissed my cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I can't do this Vlad!" I said pacing around the door outside the training room.

"I'm going to be stood right next to you outside the cage. You will be fine" Vlad assured me. I nodded and walked in. Magda was sat on the floor in the laser cage. It was quite big. About 3 metres all the was around.

"Eugh. What do you want?" Magda said. I straightened the garlic around my neck and looked at Vlad. Who nodded.

"I'm here to slay you so Bertrand wont be under you're control" I said.

"Bertrand? What about Bertrand?"

"You bit him!"

"No I didn't. He hasn't been in here. Only the other day with that boyfriend of Erin's" I looked at Vlad.

"So you didn't bite him?" Vlad asked walking next to me. he kept his distance from the garlic.

"Never. How could I if I was stuck in this cage" I actually believe her.

"She has a point. Bertrand isn't strong enough to open the cage without turning to dust"

"So who bit Bertrand then?" I asked.

"Maybe I know" Magda said cunningly.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No"

"Ok then well we might as well just slay you anyway"

"Fine" I walked towards her. "Wait stop! It was harry"

"How do you know harry?"

"Because he is you're cousin"

"Our only cousin's Boris" Vlad said.

"Exactly"

"Well then if he is Boris then Erin is?"

"Going to be dead!" I sped out to look for her with Vlad closely behind. "Erin you in?" I said walking through the door.

"What's up?" she asked. I put the stake in my pocket.

"I need to talk to you about harry"

"What about him?"

"He's Vlad's cousin in disguise"

"Finally caught on eh?" a voice said from behind me.

"Give it up Boris!" Vlad demanded. Harry clicked his fingers and transformed into some guy. Obviously Boris. His hair was jet black. And his face was nearly white.

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out. Little old Vladdy still to weak to even raise a stake"

"Excuse me. That's my husband you're talking to!" I snapped. Erin was just stood there lifeless. "You hypnotised her?"

"And Bonnie the half blood. So weak and puny. You're just as weak as slayer girl over there" he pointed to Erin.

"And vampire queen. Don't forget that!"

"What do you want Boris?" Vlad sighed pulling me backwards.

"What I have always wanted" Boris sniggered. The nerve of this dude!

"And that is?"

"The crown"

"Yeah. Fat chance of that!"

"Well then Erin shall never see sunrise again" he pulled Erin close to him. As his fangs moved towards her neck I did the first thing I could think of. I pushed him backwards to the wall. Making a smash. "You're weak princess"

"Don't try to fight us Boris. You'll just get hurt"

"Found a cure yet Vladdy?" Vlad hissed at him. Boris yielded a fireball at us. I pushed Vlad out the way just as it came. I threw one back, hitting his leg. "We could do this for hours Vladdy"

"Look Bozo" I spat. He glared at me. "You pick you're fangs off the floor and get out" he hissed at me. I rolled my eyes. "Is that the best you can do?"

"No. But it's only the beginning" he threw a fire ball at me. Vlad pushed it of with one hand and raised an eye brow.

"Leave Boris. While you're still un living" Vlad shouted. Ingrid walked in.

"What the?" she asked looking around.

"Harry is actually Boris. Boris bit Bertrand and now wants the crown or he'll eat Erin" I said quickly. Ingrid stopped and glared at Boris. Her eyes turned black.

"I am going to kill you!" Ingrid walked towards Boris. He flicked his finger and sent her flying in the air. I pushed him backwards. Erin still stood there.

"Leave Boris!" Vlad shouted. He was really annoyed now. "I am going to give you one more chance"

"Not until I have my crown"

"Which you aren't getting. No way!"

"Even if it means loosing Erin?"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked folding my arms.

"Have you seen the way he looks at her? Totally something going on there!"

"What?"

"He's always smiling at her and flirting. Totally rubbish!" I got an idea.

"Yeah. What the heck is going on there Vlad?"

"What are you talking about Bonnie?" Vlad asked looking at me.

"You're always flirting with her!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Vlad. It's always been about Erin to you!"

"No it hasn't Bonnie. You know I love you!"

"No you love her!"

"I am not in love with Erin!"

"Yes you are. Look you can have my crown ok?" Boris nodded. I picked up the crown from the living room and handed it to him. I stood behind him. I pulled my stake from my back pocket as he placed it near his head.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Bonnie how could you!" Vlad shouted. I winked at him. He smiled. Boris smiled as he brought it near his head.

"Bow down to Boris. The king!" Boris announced. He placed it on his head. "AHHH!" he screamed. "What is on this crown?"

"Garlic!" I said. He screamed. "We did warn you Boris!" I walked to Vlad and hugged him as Boris took his final scream and turned to ash. "I...I did it! I killed him!"

"Well done!" Ingrid said high fiving me. I smiled.

"Aren't I a brilliant actress?"

"Absolutely smashing" Vlad said pressing a kiss to my lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"What the heck is going on?" Erin asked waking from her hypnotic state. I looked at Vlad.

"You really wanna know?"

"There are 3 vampires and a pile of ash in my room. I wanna know!"

"Harry was just Vlad's cousin in disguise and he bit Bertrand and he put on my crown and died"

"Yeah. How did that kill him?" Vlad asked.

"I booby trapped it the other day. Anyone can put it on. I soaked it in garlic" I said looking smug. He smiled and nodded.

"I taught you well" I smiled and leaned into his side.

"SO, Wait a minute! I was just bait?" Erin asked. I looked down and nodded. "Well don't I feel special!"

"I need to see Bertrand!" Ingrid said happily.

"Already here" Bertrand said walking through the door. "I knew you had killed him. I felt it. I'm so sorry" Ingrid smiled and kissed him.

"Hold on a minute. Why did you say it was Magda?" I asked looking confused.

"Because he said he would kill Ingrid if I didn't leave. I would have put you in more danger if I would have told you who it really was"

"But we would have slain Magda for no reason and would have all been slain ourselves!"

"It was a risk I took for Ingrid!"

"Obviously not a very good one!"

"Guys stop" Erin said calmly. I nodded and stood next to her.

"You alright Erin?" I asked. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Can we just forget it ever happened?"

"What happened?" I joked. She smiled and nodded.

"Come on. We can get Renfeild to clean up the ash" Vlad said. I picked up the crown from the top of the pile of ash and laced fingers with Vlad. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm coming back princess" a voice cooed. I looked behind me to see no one. I shook it off and walked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"Finally I slept!" Vlad announced cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself Vlad! I had to wake up and feed vampy babies every four hours!" I moaned. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"Ok. I forgive you" I pressed a deep kiss to his lips and sat up. "Now get you're backside up Vladimir. Augustus is coming today!" I pulled him up and picked Fabian out his cot. Vlad carried Gen Gen.

"We've set a date" Ingrid said cheerfully with Bertrand by her side. "31st October" me and Vlad looked at each other and nodded.

"Yay!" I said happily.

"I know I'm so excited!"

"Anyway who wants some food?" Vlad asked putting Gen Gen in her high chair.

"Usual please Vlad" I said.

"Pancakes with butter and some soy?"

"Yes please"

"Ok hold on"

"Thank you Vlad"

"I want you to be my second hand woman wedding planner" Ingrid said. I smiled.

"Me? Really!"

"Well yeah. You're my sister" I smiled as she said it. Ingrid was like the sister I never had. Until now of course. "Well one of them"

"Thank you Ingrid"

"Can I be you're ring bear?" Wolfy asked.

"Ring bearer Wolfy" I rubbed his head.

"Well what other favourite pup am I going to get to do it" Ingrid said. Wolfy cheered and sat at the table. Ingrid deserved to be happy. Erin sat on the sofa and sighed. Harry was one of the first boys she really liked.

"How you doing?" I asked sitting next to her and placing Fabian beside me.

"Ok I guess. Still shocked" Erin answered.

"You really liked him didn't you Erin?"

"Yeah"

"Well know that you have me and Vlad that will always be there for you" I gave her a hug. Vlad walked back in and picked up Fabian.

"Who's my little boy!" he cheered bouncing him about.

"Don't Vlad. He'll be..." but it was too late. Vlad's shirt was covered in lovely vomit. "Sick" I handed him a cloth. I giggled and stood up. He walked over to Fabian's high chair and put him in it.

"Aww how cute" Vlad said. He walked over to me. "Now give me a hug" he opened his arms.

"No. Vlad stay away you're covered in sick!" he grasped hold of me and pulled me into a hug. "Eww Vlad" he pressed a kiss to me lips and pulled away. My pyjama top was covered in sick. "You're disgusting!"

"But you love me"

"Well duh!" he smiled and put a bottle in Gen Gen and Fabian's mouth. "I'm going to get changed because someone covered me in sick" I glared at Vlad. I showered and got dressed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Don't bother hugging me again Vladimir or I will stake you!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"To late for that Ebony, I have already cleaned of the sick and got ready!" Vlad said. "Augustus is in the dining room"

"He's early!" I pushed the blanket over Gen Gen and Fabian in there cot.

"I know but he has come about the Boris problem too"

"Oh ok then" I laced our fingers together and walked to the dining room.

"Finally Ebony you have arrived" Augustus said. I rolled my eyes.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"You need to sign some papers and we need to discuss the slaying of Boris Dracula"

"Yeah we have a very good explanation for that!" Vlad said. Augustus looked at us in an 'explain' way. "Well he was impersonating another vampire and then he bit my sister's fiancé. And he was demanding the crown so we gave it to him and he turned to ash"

"So it was his fault?"

"Precisely. He could have bitten my family" he began writing in his large book.

"You're off spring. What are there names?"

"Genevieve and Fabian. Why?" I said looking confused.

"Because we need to find them a vampire there age" Augustus said.

"Why?"

"For there mate of course!"

"Me and Vlad didn't have one?"

"Because you're royalty"

"So are they"

"They will be picked a mate!"

"No they wont!" I raised my voice. "They will marry who they want!"

"I'm afraid it's the law"

"Well were 'royalty' so we can change that. They will marry who they want and when they want!"

"It will change vampire cultures all over!"

"For the better. Change the law!" Vlad said a little more calmly.

"As you wish"

"Good" I said stubbornly.

"Ok Bonnie calm down!" Vlad said. I nodded.

"I am calm Vlad"

"So guys what's for breakfast?" Erin asked walking in. She froze as she saw Augustus and back away.

"You are living with a breather?" Augustus asked.

"No. Look into my eyes. The last two minutes are all a blur!" Vlad said looking into his eyes. I loved it when he hypnotised people.

"I'm sorry I went blank" Augustus said looking around. "What are we talking about?" I smiled at Vlad as he moved back.

"You were banning the 'getting you're mate chosen for you' banished and you are just leaving" I said. He smiled and walked out.

"He wasn't about to leave" Vlad said.

"I know. He was just annoying me"

"That was to close guys!" Erin said walking back in. "No one told me he was here!"

"It's cool. I hypnotised him!" Vlad said. "The cheek of that guy!"

"Yeah he would have killed me!"

"Anyway. Who's hungry?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Bonnie there's a letter here for you" Ingrid said tossing the letter to me. I nodded a thank you. I looked up at Vlad and handed it to him.

"Ok. I'll open it" Vlad said peeling away the top. I knew who it was from. Vlad knew who it was from. Everyone else on the other hand was staring at Vlad opening it. "Nothing to worry about!" I put out my hand. He sighed and handed it to me. It read:

**I wouldn't get too attached to you're life princess. I'm counting down the days until I get you. You're precious family wont know what's hit them. Prepare for you're worst nightmare. I have had my eye on you Ebony. A very close eye. Don't trust anyone. **

By now I had realised everyone was behind me and reading the letter. I quickly closed it and put it in my pocket.

"Who's that from?" Erin asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Have you got any other letters like this?"

"One" I said sighing. Vlad pulled me towards him.

"Well why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not a big deal"

"Do you believe them?"

"A little bit"

"Well then we need to look for who sent you these letters before you do get taken!" Ingrid roared. "Go get the other letter!" I sighed and picked up the letter from on the shelf. I handed it to her.

"Well read it out loud then!" Erin snapped.

"Ebony Dracula eh? Suits doesn't it? By the way don't get too attached to you're precious family because I am coming too get you and you wont see them again" Ingrid said calmly. I shook my head and balanced it on his shoulder. "What if this is actually true!"

"Ingrid!" Vlad snapped. "Make her feel worse" he turned to me. "You are going no where. Got that?" I nodded bravely.

"I'm not lying Vlad. This is serious!"

"Shut up!"

"This isn't happy land where nothing bad happens Vlad!"

"Both of you. Stop arguing. It's pathetic!" I shouted. They hung there heads down. "I can't stop what will happen"

"We can protect you though Bonnie. All of us!" Vlad said hugging me. I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"It's going to happen Vlad"

"No it's not!"

"Look. Think what you want ok!" I walked away.

"Bonnie"

"Just leave me alone" I sat on the chair in the corner as tears fled from my eyes. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it.

"I was going to give it to you on Halloween but I think you should have it now" Vlad said handing me a large box with a blue bow on it.

"Thanks" I said lifting the lid off. Inside was a picture of me and Vlad with the twins. I smiled and wide the tears from my eyes. "Thank you Vlad" I put it on the shelf full of pictures. Right in the middle.

"Will you just let me protect you?"

"What's the point"

"Because you're my wife!"

"Fine"

"Now come and give me a hug!" I stood up and buried my head in his chest. "And as for them" he pointed to the twins. "There not letting there mummy go without a fight" I let out a small laugh. "Mina and Jonno are coming back tomorrow to give us a report on the slayer vampire killer thing"

"Slayer vampire killer thing. Original Vlad!"

"I know right!"

"Are we still on for tonight?" I remembered we were going out.

"Uh huh. Have you found a babysitter yet?"

"Ingrid"

"Ok! So where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret"

"As long as you don't take me to some cheap restraunt"

"We can't go to a restraunt. You know that!"

"Well then where are you taking me?"

"I know where. Think about our first date-ish" I nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I have everything set up ready for our date" Vlad smiled taking my hand. I had my black dress on.

"See you later guys!" I said smiling. He had his hands over my eyes the whole way there. "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly" Vlad said. He stopped and took away his hands to reveal the log where Erin and Robin had been sat. On the floor was a picnic laid out on a blanket. I smiled.

"This wasn't a date?" I said looking at him.

"It was when I realised I had feelings for you"

"Aww that is so cute. I love you" I kissed him and sat down on the blanket.

"I love you too" he sat beside me.

After we had finished we went on to the strawberries.

"Ok. Truth time ebony!" he said smiling.

"Go on?"

"When you first arrived who was you're favourite person?"

"You" he smiled. "What did you think of me when I first arrived?"

"Some bratty teen" I slapped his arm. "Just kidding. I don't know. I knew you were special though"

"Did you think you would get with me?"

"I hoped so. What did you like best about me?"

"You're eyes. the way they glisten. I still love them"

"I love everything about you!"

"And so do I about you. I'm just saying"

"I know!"

"Who did you love more when you were dating them. Erin or me?"

"You. I didn't connect with Erin as much. Ok my turn. Me or Robin?"

"You of course!"

"Well that's good. Favourite twin?"

"That's not fair. I can't choose!"

"I know. I was only teasing"

We chatted for hours until we saw the sun beginning to rise.

"Come on. Ingrid will be pulling her hair out" he helped me to my feet and we cleaned everything up and we sped back to the school. Before we could reach the shelter from the light we were stopped by this girl.

"Vlad? How are you!" she said.

"Ah hi Becky. Look we have to go!" Vlad said looking up at the rising soon.

"Hows Erin?"

"She's awesome. We really have to go!" he back was beginning to smoke. I patted it slowly.

"Wait! So I here you're married?"

"Yeah we are"

"That's amazing"

"We really have to get back. See you later" she stepped in front of our path.

"Hold on a sec! What's the hurry?" his body was flaring up.

"Look chic. We have to get inside now!" I shouted pushing Vlad under the shelter. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" he said patting down his sleeves.

"Who was that?"

"Erin's Ex best friend"

"Come on!" I dragged him up the stairs.

"Take you're time!" Ingrid snapped as we walked through the door.

"Sorry. Becky wouldn't let us through" Vlad explained.

"Becky? As in Becky that fancied you Becky?" Erin asked. Vlad nodded. "Eugh! What did she want?"

"To see how we were"

"Like she cares!"

"Calm down Erin. She left I think" there was a knock at the door.

"Guys? It's Becky. Let me in!" a voice said cheerfully. Erin groaned.

"Tell her I'm dead!" Erin ran out. I smiled.

"Maybe if we ignore it she'll go away?" I whispered. Vlad locked the door silently. "Just be quiet"

"Hello? Anyone in?" Becky shouted. I rolled my eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Finally after knocking for nearly an hour. She left.

"Finally!" Vlad said stretching. "If Gen Gen or Fabian woke up we would have been toast!"

"God that girl doesn't know when to quit" Ingrid groaned. We were all sat in dining room waiting for her to leave.

"Tell me about it!" Erin groaned.

"Well now can we eat?"

"Renfield's gone out"

"Well then we can make breakfast" Vlad suggested. We all nodded. "Ok Ingrid you're in charge of getting the drinks. Erin, set the table. Me and Bonnie will make some food. pancakes?" everyone nodded happily and walked there separate ways.

"We need pancake mix" I said. Vlad picked it out of the cupboard. We began making some pancakes on the cooker.

"Breakfast is served" Vlad said in a Renfeild voice. Me, Vlad, Ingrid, Bertrand and Erin sat down to eat.

"This is the breakfast I have ever had in this place!" Erin cheered.

"Me too. Does anyone know where Renfeild is?" I asked.

"I think he has gone to get Zoltan" Vlad answered. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Zoltan was my 'pet'. He's been to Transylvania"

"You're 'pet' has gone to Transylvania?"

"Well he is my pet but he isn't if that makes sense"

"Not at all"

"I'll explain later"

"Right so what do we do today?" Ingrid asked finishing her last drop of blood.

"Not a lot we can do Ingrid" Vlad said. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"Well duh! But we could do something inside?"

"Like what? Sit around all day?"

"We could play boomba" Erin suggested. I remembered what show that was from. "I can remember watching a show once and they played boomba"

"Boomba? I'm in" Vlad said.

"I'm in" I said.

"Me too" Bertrand answered sharply.

"And me" Ingrid finished.

"How do we play it then?" Vlad asked.

"We each take 3 oranges and walk opposite ways" he did as she said. "Then we turn away from each other" she threw the apple at his back. "BOOMBA! I win" Vlad was clenching his back whilst we were all laughing.

"Ok. Come on then Bonnie" I took the 3 oranges from Erin and stood back to back. As he threw it I sped behind him and threw it at his back.

"BOOMBA!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't like this game"

"Well what do we do now?" there was a knock at the door. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for Vlad. I'm Chloe Branaugh" the girl said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Err yeah. Come in" I said looking at Vlad who was staring deeply at her.

"Hi Vlad" Chloe said. She had long blonde hair tied back in a bun and was quite small. She hugged him.

"Chloe what are you doing here?" Ingrid asked. They both looked like they had been slapped by a puppy.

"I came to see you all and check how you're doing with the whole vampire thing"

"But I... I don't get it?"

"Mind wipe cleared. Thanks for that by the way"

"How did you find me?"

"Robin told me a ages ago but I couldn't come at that point. Where is Robin?"

"He's not with us anymore" I said quickly.

"Oh. Well anyway hows the vampire thing Vlad?" Chloe asked Vlad. Who still was staring at her? "Vlad? Hello?"

"Huh? What?" Vlad said snapping out of his stare.

"Vampire. You?"

"Yeah I'm great"

"Didn't find a way out then?"

"No I just got on with it I suppose. Hows you're family?"

"Ok I guess. Still annoying. I have rented a hotel room down the street. I have to go get unpacked. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Vlad nodded as she walked out.

"Who was that?" Erin asked.

"That was Robin's younger sister Chloe. Vlad totally fancied her back in Stokely" Ingrid said.

"I did not Ingrid! She was just a good friend that's all" Vlad snapped.

"Something's wrong. Did you get her scent?"

"Yes. What do we do now?"

"I don't know but don't let her in again until we know for sure she's not a slayer"

"Right"

"So Vlad has too test her"

"WHAT! Why me?"

"She trusts you!" Vlad sighed and walked away.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After about an hour Vlad still hadn't come back so I went looking for him. I walked to the training room and stood behind the door out of site.

"You now Vlad" Chloe began. "Back in Stokely I had a huge crush on you"

"Did you. That's cool!" Vlad said nervously.

"That's the reason I'm here"

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"I live you Vladimir Dracula. I want to be with you!" I bit my bottom lip so that I didn't run out and slap her. "Do you like me too?"

"Chloe I... I err. I'm married to Bonnie!"

"So we don't have to tell her"

"She's my wife and I love her!"

"What difference does that make. You're mum cheated on you're dad"

"I'm not my mum Chloe"

"Do you love me?"

"I want you to leave Chloe!"

"Do. You. Love. Me Vlad?"

"I used too. But not anymore Chloe. Leave" at that moment she leaned in and kissed him. My eyes began flooding with tears. He pushed her off. "Leave Chloe. Now!" she walked past me out the door as I revealed myself. "Bonnie" he pleaded. I shook my head and walked away. "Bonnie wait!"

"Just leave me alone!" I whimpered slamming the bedroom door and sitting in front of the door.

"Please Bonnie. If you heard the whole conversation you would have heard what I said"

"Just leave me alone for a bit Vlad. Please." He sighed.

"I'm sitting in front of this door until you let me in" I heard a nudge on the door.

"Well you'll be waiting a long time Vladimir!" there was silence for a few minutes.

"Back in Stokely I used to keep this diary type thing"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I still kind of keep it in my draw. I write in it on special occasions"

"A vampire with a diary. Really?"

"Well how ever old I live until I'm not going to remember it all so I wrote it down"

"I don't see what you're point is Vlad?"

"Look in it. Page 31 and then 112. The red book" I walked up and picked it out of his draw. Just a plain A5 book. I read page 31:

**Today is my birthday. I'm 13. Dad keeps going on about my transformation. I walked downstairs and collected my present. Chloe was there. I really like Chloe. But she isn't my type so I would never date her. She can be such a push over so I will just crush on her. That's all.**

"Vlad why am I reading this?" I asked him studying the rest. No more about Chloe.

"Now go to page 112 and read" I did as he said.

**Today I met this girl today. Her name was Bonnie Edwin. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight. Her skin was pale but cute. Her cheeks were rosy like roses. Her smile makes me weak at the knees. I think I'm in love with her. As soon as she walked our history classroom I knew there was something special about her. She's a half blood. Now next door to me sleeping. I just want to walk in and ask her out. But I know that if I do that. She will punch me in the face. I'm going to ask her out. Now me and Erin aren't together I can ask her.**

"I'm still confused Vlad?" I asked him. "I'm mad at you because you let Chloe kiss you"

"I didn't even realise what she was doing until I felt he rush of coldness rush through me. it felt like nothing" he sighed and banged his head against the door. "You're the only girl that I will ever love and that's final" I stood up and walked over to Gen Gen and Fabian in there cots and stood over them. "Fabian and Gen Gen prove that" I walked to the door and pulled it open, making him fall back and wince as he hit the floor. "So do you forgive me yet?"

"Maybe" I said stubbornly.

"Pleeaassee!"

"Stop acting like a baby Vlad!"

"Pretty please?"

"Stop it!" he clung on to my leg as I walked out the door so I fell onto his chest.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh!"

"And I love you so I guess were even!" I stood up and helped him to his feet. I picked up the twins and handed one to Vlad.

"Feed" I walked out.

"Bonnie!"

"Vlad!"

"Bonnie"

"Vlad"

"AM I FORGIVEN!" I pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Did that answer you're question?" he smiled and nodded. "Good. But I don't want Chloe in here again!"

"I can't promise that!"

"Well then promise you wont talk to her!"

"Fine. I wont!"

"Ok now come on. Before you get eaten by a hungry baby vampire!" Vlad sniggered and followed me out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"So is she a slayer?" Ingrid asked us as we walked in. Vlad shrugged his shoulders. "You were meant to find out!"

"Well erm... I" Vlad mumbled. If he would have said 'she tried to kiss me and I kissed back', he would have been hung by his ears in the sun. I interrupted.

"She was being awkward so we told her to leave" I said convincingly. Vlad gave me a thank you look. I nodded back.

"Well then is she coming back tomorrow?" Ingrid asked.

"I don't know" Vlad said.

"Why not?"

"Well why do you want her here?"

"Because I want a catch up with the little mite! Is that such a problem!"

"No"

"Well then invite her round!"

"NO!"

"Vlad. It's fine, invite her round" I said to him.

"But Bonnie you said you didn't want me too talk to her!" everyone switched to Vlad.

"Why isn't he allowed to talk to her?" Ingrid asked me. I hung my head. "Bonnie. Why isn't he allowed?"

"Doesn't matter" I mumbled.

"Bonnie why!"

"I said it doesn't matter!"

"Tell me!"

"Because she kissed me!" Vlad blurted out. Everyone switched back to him with mouths wide open.

"What!" the count shouted.

"She kissed me"

"HOW DARE SHE!"

"Calm down dad!"

"Why didn't you bite her as soon as she tried?"

"Because"

"Because what Vladimir!"

"Because I kissed her back!"

"Why would you do that Vladimir!"

"I don't know!"

"Right. That's it!"

"What?"

"I'm calling the council!"

"Why?"

"Because she has to be punished for what she's done!"

"Why does she. She's only human!"

"And you as well. How do you think poor Bonnie over there feels?"

"We made up after!"

"She knew?"

"She saw us!"

"That's even worse"

"Calm down dad!"

"I can't calm down!" he stood up and walked towards Vlad. "You will pay for what you did!" and that was it.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"She had no right!"

"YOU HEARD Vlad. HE SAID WE MADE UP AND WE DID!"

"But..."

"No buts. Just shut up"

"I'm calling the council!" he picked up the phone.

"Dial one number into that phone and I will drive a stake right through you're chest until you're no more then a piece of ash on my shoes!" he placed the phone back on the table and sat down. Vlad wrapped his arm around me

"You got told!" Wolfy said. I sniggered. Everyone let out a small laugh except the count.

"Ha, ha very funny!" the count snapped.

"Now were all feeling toasty warm how about we eat?" Ingrid asked. The count wouldn't take his eyes away from me. I just ignored it and ate.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I laid Gen Gen and Fabian in there cots and climbed into the coffin.

"Well you're dad hates me!" I moaned as Vlad climbed in next to me.

"He doesn't hate you!" Vlad reassured me. I turned away from him. "Silent treatment now?"

"No"

"Well then why are you turned away from me?"

"Because I'm tired"

"Because you're mad"

"I'm just tired Vlad, that's all"

"You said we were fine!"

"I know I did"

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Nothing"

"You're my wife, tell me!"

"I'm still mad at you!"

"Why, I said sorry?"

"No you didn't!"

"Well I'm sorry. We made up!"

"It just annoyed me"

"I know. You know I'm sorry!"

"I know you are, I'm just hurt that you kissed her!"

"I know!"

"You said you didn't like her!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do Vlad. You know you do. If you love her be with her. I'll get out of you're hair"

"Right, stand up!"

"No, you're not taking me to a random place that involves us meeting again!"

"Just come on Bonnie!" he dragged me out of the coffin and out to the woods. "Stand here!" I did as he said. I waited for ages.

"Vlad?" I started looking for him. I froze when I saw a familiar face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Hi Bonnie!" they said holding Vlad back.

"Mum?" I stumbled out. Looking into her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting what I want"

"What?" I could see the look in Vlad's eyes. Fear.

"Bonnie just go" Vlad whispered. I shook my head.

"Let him go!"

"Or what!" I went to throw a fire ball but I was pulled back by two tall vampires. Before I knew it I had been thrown into an empty room with Vlad. He was clutching his side.

"Vlad are you ok?" I said rushing beside him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you so sorry?" Vlad asked me sitting against the wall. "It was my fault!"

"No it's not! If I wasn't so mardy all the time"

"Don't be silly! Your awesome" I smiled at him.

"How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know? The walls are covered in aluminium"

"Have you forgotten I'm a half blood?"

"You still can't get out unseen Bonnie"

"They didn't really scan me. I got my mobile in my back pocket!" I pulled it out and showed it to him.

"Good job, call Ingrid!" I dialled the number into my phone and listened for the answer.

"Bonnie? Where are you?" Ingrid asked.

"My mum kidnapped me and Vlad! Were at the old slayers guild base" I whispered.

"Ok were on our..." before we could end the conversation my phone was snatched my ear.

"Naughty girl!" mum said throwing the phone at the wall.

"You don't need Vlad! Just let him go!" I said standing up to face her.

"Well then I wouldn't get a kick out of this would I"

"What are you talking about?"

"You handed us in and they killed you're father!"

"So why is Vlad here?"

"Because you caused that pain! You shall pay!"

"Well then kill me!"

"No Bonnie!" Vlad pleaded. I shook my head at him.

"It will hurt me if you kill me!"

"No. You have to feel what I felt ebony!" I pushed her back against the wall and grabbed Vlad.

"Leave us alone!"

"Not until I get my wish!" Vlad was snatched from me and thrown against the wall. He was clutching his side. "It was nice knowing you!" as she raised her hand I focused on it. I thought 'pain'. Nothing happened. 'burn'. Nothing. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and looked directly at her. Nothing seemed to work. Then I thought of something.

"DEATH!" I whispered to her. I looked directly at her and watched her turn to ash. I rushed towards Vlad. "Are you ok?"

"I think so" Vlad mumbled weakly.

"I love you!" I cupped his face in my hands and kissed his head. He didn't answer me. "Vlad?"

"Is everyone alright?" Ingrid asked unlocking the door.

"I am but Vlad's not. He wont answer me!" everyone else barged in. Bertrand carried Vlad out. "This is all my fault!"

"No it's not Bonnie!" Ingrid pulled me into a hug and led me out.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Vlad, can you hear me?" Bertrand asked laying Vlad down on the sofa. "Vlad?"

"Is he going to be ok?" Ingrid asked.

"She put a sun glass in his side. He is really badly hurt!"

"Well fix him!"

"I can take out the sun glass but we have to let him wake up on his own" Bertrand yanked the sun glass out his side and I turned away. "We have to let him sleep" everyone turned and walked away except me and Ingrid. We sat on the sofa opposite and stared at him, hoping his eyes would fly open.

After a few days, I still hadn't moved. Only to take a shower and feed the twins.

"Bonnie, there's no point in sitting there. He could wake up in weeks" Bertrand said standing next to me.

"I want to wait here" I said to him.

"You're tired and stressed. You have 2 babies to look after. Go to bed!"

"I can manage Bertrand. Gen Gen and Fabian stay here with me so were fine" I didn't mean to snap.

"You haven't slept in 3 days!"

"I'm fine Bertrand. I'm a vampire. I'm great. Stop worrying!" he shrugged and walked away.

Everyday, I sat and watched him, hoping he would wake up. Nothing for days on end, not even a movement. He was so still, it broke my heart to see him like this. I walked towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He puckered his lips up. I pulled him towards me as I realised what was happening.

"Vlad?" Ingrid asked speeding towards him. I pulled away as he opened his eyes and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" I asked staring at him happily.

"Yes" he said weakly. "What happened?"

"Nothing. You just stay there ok, i'll get Bertrand" Ingrid sped away and came back with Bertrand.

"You're alive!" Bertrand announced. Everyone ran in and hugged him. I was crying by now.

"Why are you crying Bonnie?" Vlad asked me. I shook my head and sat down beside him.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"I love you too!" I smiled as he wiped away my tears. "Will someone help me to my coffin. This sofa is really un comfy!" we all helped him into the coffin and everyone walked out but me.

"I can't believe you're alive" I sat next to him in the coffin.

"Going to tell me why I'm like this?"

I began to cry. "It's all my fault. If I had never been so mardy and inmature about you and Chloe then you would have been fine!" Vlad brought my face to his.

"This is not you're fault. Don't you dare say it is! This was you're mother!"

"I know but it's m fault she hurt you"

"No it's not!"

"It is Vlad. You nearly died"

"But I'm ok now!"

"No you're not. You can't do anything"

"I can do this!" he pulled me on top of him into a passionate kiss. I had missed this. I kissed him back with twice the passion . I played with the strands of his hair nd twisted them in my fingers until he winced. I rolled of him. "My side just hurts that's all" I smiled and laid beside him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I looked over Vlad stirring in the coffin.

"How you feeling today?" I asked putting Fabian next to him. Fabian wacked him in the head, making me smile. I placed Gen Gen next to Fabian. "They've missed there daddy"

Vlad smiled at them climbing over him. "Iv missed them too!"

"Fell any stronger?"

"Yeah. Can I get up?"

"Nope. I wasn't allowed to when I was like that. Later ok?"

"You're no fun!"

"Do you want some pancakes or not?"

"Yes!"

"Well cheer up then!"

"I know what happened now" those words made my stomach drop.

"I don't wanna talk about it now Vlad" I mumbled.

"We have to talk about it sometime Bonnie" I sighed and nodded. "You turned her to ash just by saying 'death'"

"Yeah?"

"You have to teach me how to do that!" I smiled.

"I will. It felt good"

"You were awesome!"

"You were awesome!"

"I just laid there whilst you kicked butt!"

"You stayed alive. That's good enough!"

"Ok, ok"

"Watch them while I get you something to eat" I walked out to the dining room.

"How is he?" Ingrid asked me, standing beside me in the kitchen.

"He looks stronger today. Wont stop bugging me about what happened" I said.

"What did happen?"

"Ask Vlad"

"I'm asking you"

"I said the word 'death' and she turned to ash"

"REALLY?"

"Yes really. You going to come and see him?"

"I will later. I have to pick my dress up for tomorrow"

"I completely forgot. Sorry Ingrid!"

"Everyone was worried for Vlad. Everything is all sorted now so it's cool" she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

"I have to tell you something Bonnie"

"What?"

"Meet me in the training room tonight. I'll tell you then" I nodded and picked up the pancakes, putting them on a plate. "Don't be late. Midnight" I nodded, picked up two bottles and walked away.

"You're highness" I joked, handing him some pancakes. He struggled and sat up, leaning his back on the edge of the coffin. I gave Gen Gen and Fabian a bottle each. "Ingrid's wedding tomorrow" Vlad nearly choked on his food.

"I completely forgot!" he choked out.

"Me too. She said I have to meet her in the training room at midnight"

"Why?"

"Important news apparently"

"Well then I need to start walking now!"

"Don't push yourself Vlad"

"I'm not. I can already move. Help me out!" I did as he asked. "Let go!"

"No. You will fall!"

"I wont. Just let go!" I let go and watched him attempt to walk. It worked. Kind of. I had to help him slightly as he walked towards the door.

"You did good" I assured him. He shook his head. At that moment I saw Gen Gen topple over the top of the coffin. I rushed towards her but was beaten to it by Vlad as he scooped underneath her and Gen Gen fell on him. I sighed in relief. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I did it"

"Yes you did!" I put Gen Gen in her cot and helped Vlad to his feet.

"That felt good!"

"I bet!"

"Come on. I wanna show off again!"

"You're still not as strong Vlad!"

"So. I can walk and run" he picked up Fabian and balanced him on his hip and sped out. I sighed, picked up Gen Gen and followed him out.

"Glad you're alright now bro!" Ingrid said hugging Vlad. I smiled at this.

"Thanks Ingrid" Vlad said happily. "Where's dad?"

"Sulking"

"Why?"

"No clue"

"Anyway! You excited for tomorrow?"

"YES!"

"Well I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Vlad" Ingrid walked away.

"She's very happy" I said to Vlad, who nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I walked down to the training room alone.

"Ingrid?" I called walking past Magda.

"Over here" Ingrid said. I walked to the table.

"What's this about Ingrid?" she handed me a picture. A baby scan. "You... you're"

"Surprise!"

"How?"

"You really going to ask me that?"

"I mean. Gen Gen said not until Hayden was born!"

"Obviously not true!"

"How far gone are you?"

"4 months" vampires are only pregnant for 5 months. They grow much quicker.

"WHAT!"

"Don't tell Bertrand!"

"That's a month away!"

"No. That's 2 weeks away!"

"How are you so small?"

"I'm good at hiding stuff. I'm not stupid!"

"Why did you hide this from us?"

"Because dad won't be too pleased. Bertrand will hate me!"

"No he won't! You have to tell him!"

"I will!"

"What, after it's born!"

"They will be born in 2 weeks so i'll tell him before then!"

"Gender?"

"Girl"

"That's so cool!"

"DUH!"

"Aww!"

"Yeah ok. Just promise not to say anything!"

"Ok. But you're telling Bertrand"

"Yes!"

"Names?"

"I don't know. I like Amelia and Quinn" I nodded. this was so amazing!

"I'm so happy for you Ingrid!"

"Thanks. Me too!" I hugged her. "That's why I got my dress today!"

"I don't get how you could hide a baby bump?"

"I wear thin dresses. It sucks me in a lot!"

"Bonnie!" a voice called walking in. "Gen Gen and Fabian need feeding" it was Erin.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"Ok" she walked away.

"So don't tell?" Ingrid asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I won't tell!" I walked away.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Today is the day of Ingrid's wedding. She's so excited.

"You ready for this?" I asked her. She had her long black dress on.

"Yes!" she said back quickly.

"Hows baby v?"

"Baby v?"

"Baby vampire" I thought it worked.

"Baby v is fine!"

"Good. You telling Bertrand today?"

"Yes. Tonight!" I smiled and nodded.

"He's going to be so exited!"

"I don't know. He may hate me"

"Enough of this talk!"

"What's baby V?" Vlad asked walking in.

"Baby V is our code word for erm Fabian!" I said quickly. Vlad nodded.

"Everyones waiting!" we walked out. Ingrid looked so happy to see Bertrand. I had my prom dress on and Vlad had his jeans and leather jacket. They got to the I do's.

"Do you Bertrand take Ingrid to be you're vampire mate?" Renfeild said.

"I do!" Bertrand said cheerfully.

"And do you Ingrid take Bertrand to be you're..." he was cut of by a shout. Ingrid dropped to the floor.

"Ingrid?" I shouted giving her 'the look'. She nodded at me.

"What's wrong with her?" Bertrand shouted looking down at her.

"Her waters just broke!"

"Well how could they unless she's pregnant?"

"Good job brainiac!" Bertrand stepped back.

"Ingrid! How could you lie to me!"

"Not the time Bertrand!"

"What do we do?" Vlad asked snapping out of his shock.

"Renfeild is the only one who can help us right now. Everyone out!" I shouted. We all backed away. "Ingrid were going to be outside ok"

"Yep!" Ingrid shouted. Me, Vlad, Erin, Alex and the count walked out.

"You didn't think to tell me Bonnie!" Vlad said to me.

"I found out last night. I swore I wouldn't tell!"

"At midnight. The meeting?"

"Yes Vlad"

"Well Bertrand's freaking out in there!"

"Don't you think I know that!" I slapped his arm. "Not now!"

"This is unbelievable!" the count shouted banging on the door.

"Will you shut up!" Alex snapped at him. We all looked round to her. "What?"

"You have lost you're touch count" Erin joked. We all smiled.

"Hush up breather!" the count snapped.

"Look. Why don't we all go down to the training room and stay down there for a bit?" Vlad said. We all nodded and walked to the training room.

"Well this is interesting" I said. All you could here was shouting. Vlad turned on the music and made sure it was turned right up. "Useful Vlad!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Blocking it out" Vlad said.

"By dancing?"

"No. I just want to dance" he spun me round and kissed me. then everything went silent. Vlad paused the music and heard a baby cry. I smiled and hugged him.

"Life is perfect right now" I said smiling.

"Sure is" Vlad answered.

So there it is. The sequel! I'm going to do another one but I thought this was a good way to end it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
